


Music of the Soul

by Super_Serenity_Girl



Category: Supergirl (TV 2015)
Genre: Alternate Universe - Canon Divergence, Alternate Universe - Soulmates, Cats mom is a Harpie, F/F, I keep making it longer, I swear I haven't forgotten this, Soulmates, Talking through songs, slow burn?
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2018-04-08
Updated: 2019-04-06
Packaged: 2019-04-19 13:49:46
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 16
Words: 35,737
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14238639
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Super_Serenity_Girl/pseuds/Super_Serenity_Girl
Summary: This is a soulmate AU that walks us through the life, love and meeting of Cat Grant and Kara Danvers. Focusing on the connection they have has soulmates to communicate through music and the Kryptonian connection of emotions.





	1. Chapter 1

**Author's Note:**

> Hi everyone. So this is my first foray into the world of SuperCat, I’ve been a silent member of this fandom for a year or so and just now feel brave enough to add my take on this fun relationship. In this I’m going off Cat being around 48 by the time they find each other and with Kara being 26. I had a great time trying to find music that went with how I see these two ladies personalities, Cat I went with a lot of 70’s music, Kara I found to be a bit harder to choose music for. Going off her being an alien I’m just making up what I think Kryptonian music would sound like, figuring out what she listened to after she arrived on Earth is a bit more difficult. I imagine her tastes are influenced a lot by Alex, wanting to be like her older sister. I imagine a lot of rock and maybe a bit of grunge and to kind of feel a sense of home classical music… I hope you all enjoy this as much as I enjoyed writing it. Let me know what you think.

**Kara**

 There was always music.  As long as she could remember, words and sounds completely foreign to her played through her head. She didn’t understand the words that were being spoken or the sounds of the instruments, but after a time, they became a comfort and a source of joy. Her soulmate was living their life, allowing their soul to be seen in the music that they listened to. Kara Zor-El was unsure of where in the galaxy her soulmate was, but she knew that they had joy in their life if their music was a good indicator….

 

  **Cat**

The music that she heard most days, was always a disjointed mess of what sounded like harpsichord and trumpets mixed together. Never words, unless it was to a quieter and simpler sounding instrument (those were her favorite tunes, the ones that made her think that her soulmates childhood was so full of joy and carefree abandon.) Cat Grant always listened to the disjointed music of her soulmate and found a sort of whimsy to it, hoping that her soulmate found happiness in the music she listened to, just as she found joy in her soulmates music.

 

  **Kara** (1978)

For eleven years, Kara has had a mostly upbeat soundtrack flitting through her head. Of course there were the days of silence or even sad songs, but for the most part there was always something making her feet tap to the beat in her head.  Aunt Astra always commented about how she was always dancing to the “imaginary” music.  After much teasing, Kara shared with her Aunt about her soulmate and the music that was a constant companion.  Kara worried that her Aunt would tell her it was imaginary, or even that something was wrong with her; but instead of being upset that her Niece had a foreign soulmate, Astra was overcome with joy. _“Little One, this means there is hope for you! A place where you belong, where you will be loved! Your life won’t end in tragedy like everyone else.”_ Kara was confused by her Aunts words. “Tragedy? What was happening to Krypton, that Aunt Astra would be worried?” It was just mere days later that Kara was placed in a pod by her parents to follow Kal-El to a planet called Earth. As her pod powered up to jump into space, Kara watched her planet self destruct in fire. Kara, lost and alone found comfort in the quiet murmuring of her soulmates music, the soft serenade of the quiet voices the last thing she heard before her eyes and mind faded to black.

 

**I looked out this morning and the sun was gone**

**Turned on some music to start my day**

**I lost myself in a familiar song**

**I closed my eyes and I slipped away**

 

**It's more than a feeling**

**(More than a feeling)**

**When I hear that old song they used to play**

**(More than a feeling)**

**I begin dreaming**

**(More than a feeling)**

**'Til I see Marianne walk away**

**I see my Marianne walkin' away**

 

**So many people have come and gone**

**Their faces fade as the years go by**

**Yet I still recall as I wander on**

**As clear as the sun in the summer sky**

 

**It's more than a feeling**

**(More than a feeling)**

**When I hear that old song they used to play**

**(More than a feeling)**

**I begin dreaming**

**(More than a feeling)**

**'Til I see Marianne walk away**

**I see my Marianne walkin' away**

 

**When I'm tired and thinking cold**

**I hide in my music, forget the day**

**And dream of a girl I used to know**

**I closed my eyes and she slipped away**

**She slipped away**

 

**It's more than a feeling**

**(More than a feeling)**

**When I hear that old song they used to play**

**(More than a feeling)**

**I begin dreaming**

**(More than a feeling)**

**'Til I see Marianne walk away**

 

**“More Than A Feeling”- Boston**

 

 **Cat** (2003)

Twenty-four years. Twenty-fucking-four years of silence! Cat didn’t know what happened. One day she was listening to the hypnotic sounds of her soulmates music and the next day silence… She thought maybe her soulmate had just been somewhere that music wasn’t played, or maybe they had been grounded from listening to the radio, but one day turned into seven, and seven turned into twenty, and finally, after months, Cat realized her soulmate had gone quiet. Her constant companion, the sounds she had come to love and wait with bated breath to hear every morning, had left her alone to cope with the bitterness that was her life. To lose her soulmate before she had even gotten a chance to meet them, to hold them to love them, she was alone with her whole life ahead of her to be lived in the agonizing loneliness of her quiet mind. 

Cat had after years of being trapped in the lonely silence, decided to pave her own path to happiness. Her soulmate couldn’t live the life of happiness with her, but that didn’t mean they didn’t want her to be happy. So Cat tried, she worked her way through college getting her degree in Journalism, starting work at The Daily Planet she forged her way through the muck that was life. She married a few times, nothing sticking until her most recent husband. Here she thought she had found someone that didn’t care if they were soulmates, he just wanted to be happy. But just when happiness was within her grasp, a baby in her arms and a husband she thought was everything she needed, her husband walked in asking for a divorce because he had finally met his soulmate. Not wanting to stand in his way of happiness and love, she released him, only asking him for sole custody of their son Carter. So that’s how Cat found herself here in the den of her high-rise apartment in Metropolis, drinking scotch and wishing that her soulmate had survived whatever it was that took them from her. Glass in hand, with two fingers worth of 18yr Glenlivet, Cat was staring out at the skyline of Metropolis when she heard it…. the pounding of a piano and the beginning of a guitar rift, followed by the sound of a glass shattering on the floor.

 

**Declare this an emergency**

**Come on and spread a sence of urgency**

**And pull us through**

**And pull us through**

**And this is the end**

**This is the end of the world**

 

**It's time we saw a miracle**

**Come on it's time for something biblical**

**To pull us through**

**And pull us through**

**And this is the end**

**This is the end of the world**

 

**Proclaim eternal victory**

**Come on and change the course of history**

**And pull us through**

**And pull us throuh**

**And this is the end**

**This is the end of the world**

**“Apocalypse Please”- Muse**

 

 

 **Kara** (2003)

Kara couldn’t breath. Trapped in her pod, on a planet that looked and felt totally wrong to her Kryptonian mind, she could only hope that it was Earth. A man in a bright blue suit stood over her, she was trying not to panic, the only thing that seemed to help was that the words he was saying sounded like the language of the music she drew hope from, the music of her soulmate. Realizing after listening to him butcher her language, this was Kal-El. This man, that looked so like her Uncle and Father, was her baby cousin, in a quick flash of sorrow Kara knew what was suppose to be never would and that she was now living without a plan.

Kal-El. No Clark Kent, not her cousin, but a human in a Kryptonian body, took Kara to a nice family that would raise her and teach her how to be human, what she didn’t tell her new family was that they weren’t the ones that gave her sanity it was her soulmate. She prayed to Rao every morning, thanking Him for her soulmate, for the peace and calm that they brought during the twenty-four years in the Phantom Zone. In her space drifting she remembered waking at times and panicking and it was as if her soulmate knew because a soft song similar sounding to Kryptonian lullabies would start and calmed her. Her soulmate was still the ever calming presence even when she was unable to give them the same.She did her best to fit in and not draw unwanted attention to the Danvers. When things became to much, her senses overwhelming her, she found sanctuary in her mind, she found peace in the songs her soulmate listened to. Today she was overwhelmed, everything was to loud and she had broken more things today than any other day. She went and hid in her room, her mind silent, praying to Rao that her soulmate would start listening to something, and soon a tune well loved and permanently scorched into her memory began to play. While this melody of Earth played for her soulmate, Kara was wrapped in a blanket of warmth and safety as she drifted into sleep.

Months, she had been on Earth for months and all she wanted to do was communicate with her soulmate. Kara wanted so badly for them to know that she was there, that she hadn’t left them alone. With her sister Alex’s help Kara began to work on controlling her powers and senses. Finally after almost one Earth year, Kara’s hard work was about to be tested, taking out the sound canceling ear plugs her foster parents had made for her, Kara pressed play on Alex’s cd player, hoping her soulmate was awake.


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Cats reaction

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Chapter 2 is up! I didn't think I'd ever get it done. I know it's a bit short, but I really am trying to put a lot of thought into the songs they pick to communicate with.
> 
> Hope you guys enjoy this, if you have any thoughts or ideas I'm happy to hear them.

      Meeting your soulmate, one would think it would be an easy thing. But the people that say it’s easy are lying, or they met their soulmate as a child (which is very rare, but can happen.) Distinguishing who and where your soulmate is can be the most daunting task. Most learn to communicate with one another through the songs, but there is still an unknown margin of error with that.  Granted this doesn’t stop anyone from trying to communicate, the thought of not even finding your soulmate is more devastating to most so what’s the harm in trying. When you finally do get into the same room as your soulmate, those that have experienced it say that its as if the music in your mind becomes louder than the music you are actually listening to. In every match, the internal music is just half of the identifying process, the second half is touch. To know without a doubt you’ve found them, you must touch, no matter how brief.  Once you’ve touched every important song for you both will play, it’s a process called Soulmate Memory. It happens in an instant, but for you and your mate, it feels as if you are completely reliving your whole lives, you see through their eyes what was happening when they heard your songs. Once this happens your connection to each other only grows stronger, you will become complete, no longer two halves, but a whole in two bodies. No longer will your soul cry out for it’s missing pieces, because once you meet, you are forever complete.

 

 

**Cat (2003)**

         It couldn’t be real! Could it?  No. Her mind was playing tricks. _“It’s been twenty-four years! Her soulmate was gone… Gone. This was clearly modern music that was in English._ _No this wasn’t the music that she remembered from years ago, that music she could never find anything on this earth similar to it.”_ All these thoughts raced through her minds at light speed trying to make sense of what was happening.  Even with all the years that had passed, Cat knew even though it was unexplainable, this was her soulmate, real and true. They were still there even when they weren’t, even when Cat couldn’t hear from them, they had been there. Yes. Her soulmate was still here, they were still connected, but that didn’t mean that Cat forgave them for being silent for so long, for leaving her alone for so long. Since she was eleven, Cat had been alone, she wasn’t going to punish them, but she wasn’t going to make communication easy either. Her soulmate was going to have to understand what pain she had gone through during their years of silence. Wanting to leave her soulmate with a better understanding of how she had been feeling the past two and half decades. Cat went to her sound system, and finding the record she knows by heart, she placed it on the turntable and set it to the songs groove and started the needle. The melancholy voice and tune played throughout Cats den, and Cat knew that somewhere in this world her soulmate was hearing the  song and she hoped they would understand the message.

 

**When I was young**

**I never needed anyone**

**And makin' love was just for fun**

**Those days are gone**

 

**Livin' alone**

**I think of all the friends I've known**

**But when I dial the telephone**

**Nobody's home**

 

**All by myself**

**Don't wanna be, all by myself anymore**

**All by myself**

**Don't wanna live, all by myself anymore**

 

**Hard to be sure**

**Sometimes I feel so insecure**

**And love so distant and obscure**

**Remains the cure**

 

**All by myself**

**Don't wanna be, all by myself anymore**

**All by myself**

**Don't wanna live, all by myself anymore**

 

**When I was young**

**I never needed anyone**

**And makin' love was just for fun**

**Those days are gone**

 

**All by myself**

**Don't wanna be, all by myself anymore**

**All by myself**

**Don't wanna live, all by myself anymore**

 

**“All By Myself”- Eric Carmen**

 

 

**Kara (2003)**

 

       Kara felt pretty good about her song choice. She had been studying all of Alex’s music for the past four months, reading every lyric to find the one that was just right. She thought it was fitting with how her world had been destroyed, and with how her soulmates music got her through the past two decades. Yes! She was pleased with herself. The song ended and Kara ran off to tell Alex that she had finally did it, and controlled her super hearing. She was just outside the kitchen door when her soulmate responded with their own song. Kara stood frozen in the doorway listening to one of the saddest songs her soulmate had ever listened to for her. This song sounded so sad and almost like the singer was hurt and trying to convey their pain to the world. She wrote down the lyrics and went to ask Alex to help her understand what her mate was trying to say. She suddenly stopped, coming to the realization on her own… _“All by myself, don’t want to be all by myself anymore.”_ Kara reread the lyrics several times, each read through her heart and soul became heavier with the realization of what her soulmate was saying. They felt abandoned. They were hurt and telling her they were going to protect themselves, even from her. Almost as if she had been physically slapped, Kara stumbled backwards with the knowledge that she had caused her soulmate unimaginable pain in her forced silence. This wouldn’t do… She had to find a way to fix this, to let them know that she was going to make it right, that she was never ever leaving them in the lonely silence again. With a determined soul, Kara marched back to Alex’s stereo and began to search through the music looking for the right song to convey her devotion. Not finding what she was looking for in Alex’s music, she ran and began to look through her foster parents music where she found it. A song that hopefully conveyed what she was trying to tell them perfectly. Placing the CD in the player and finding the right track, Kara pressed play and prayed to Rao that she was saying the right things.

 

**Highway run**

**Into the midnight sun**

**Wheels go round and round**

**You're on my mind**

 

**Restless hearts**

**Sleep alone tonight**

**Sending all my love along the wire**

**They say that the road**

**Ain't no place to start a family**

**Right down the line it's been you and me**

**And loving a music man**

**Ain't always what it's supposed to be**

**Oh Girl**

**You stand by me**

**I'm forever yours**

**Faithfully**

 

**Circus life**

**Under the big top world**

**We all need the clowns to make us smile**

 

**Through space and time**

**Always another show**

**Wondering where I am lost without you**

**And being apart ain't easy on this love affair**

**Two strangers learn to fall in love again**

**I get the joy of rediscovering you**

**Oh girl**

**You stand by me**

**I'm forever yours**

**Faithfully**

 

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Oh oh oh oh oh oh**

**Faithfully**

**I'm still yours**

**I'm forever yours**

**Ever yours**

**Faithfully**

 

**“Faithfully”- Journey**

 

**Cat**

   Thinking that was the end of the conversation, Cat began to get ready for bed. After cleaning up the broken glass, she checked in on Carter, who was peacefully sleeping in his crib. Staring at her son, Cat prayed that he would never feel the pain that she had felt with her soulmate. She prayed that his soulmate would always be there, and that neither of them would experience the crushing silence of not having that connection. Heading into her bedroom Cat began to go through her nightly routine, removing her makeup and deciding that she needed a shower to wash the spilt Scotch off her legs. Leaning against the shower wall, allowing the streams of water to ease the tension from her muscles, Cat began to hear a song being played. Standing there stunned that her soulmate would choose a song of utter devotion to respond with Cat began to shake with all the emotions that she had been holding in for the past twenty-four years. Finally breaking under the strain of the loneliness that she had been living in, and now the sudden surge of devotion and care from her soulmate. Cat sank down to the floor of her shower and finally allowed the tears she had held in for so so long to fall being cleansed away with the water, just as the music from her mate was cleansing her soul.


	3. Chapter 3

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I don't own any of these characters, they are owned by DC and the CW, I just own the idea behind this story. I also don't own any of the rights to these songs, I just really love music.
> 
> This chapter was kind of hard to write but I hope it came out ok. A bit of character development and I made Kara show her true Kryptonian smartness... and a bit of her Kryptonian arrogance, so sue me... no don't I have no money.
> 
> Just for clarification the underlined areas are the conversation Cat has with her she devil mother.
> 
> Like always I hope you all like it. Let me know what you think.

**Cat**

 

She was finally getting use to her soulmate being present again.After the initial shock wore off, Cat wasn’t secure in her soulmate remaining, secure in them not leaving her in the silence again. So to protect herself and to punish them just a little bit, to make them live through the torture that she lived with, if just for a short time. Cat remained radio silent, refusing to listen to anything and only singing to Carter when he was extremely fussy. Yet; without fail every day at 10:30 in the morning, the same song would serenade her. When she first heard it, Cat laughed “ _What are you thinking soulmate? This honestly isn’t going to change anything.”_ But day after day the song would play, weekdays, weekends, same time no matter what and it would only be played once, almost like they didn’t want to overwhelm her. To Cat it was almost like her soulmate was telling her “I’m still here. I care. I won’t leave.” It was a song she didn’t really imagine her soulmate picking, it was an old song, but maybe it just showed that they had a bit more taste than that rock nonsense they played weeks ago. After two weeks the song began to stop being annoying, and Cat even began to look forward to hearing it. Now it brought her joy especially on days like today. Today she was meeting with her mother, and what she had to tell her was not going to go well. Granted nothing she ever told her mother turned out well, but this was definitely going to call for several therapy sessions.

After ten years working her way up at the Daily Planet, Cat was finally taking the first step towards her dreams. With the blessing of her boss Perry White, Cat had bought her own newspaper in National City. “The Tribune” was at one time a great paper but it had fallen on hard times, and Cat being who she was saw an opportunity for her future. Other than a great business venture Cat had two key reasons for choosing “The Tribune” as the beginning of her dream empire. 1) It was cheap, yes she had her inheritance from her Father and the settlements from her two divorces, but just because she had money didn’t mean she was going to spend it when she didn’t have to. 2) National City was in the same state as her soulmate…. well hopefully it was the same state. From the other songs that she has been bombarded with the past three months, Cat believed they were some where in California, because no one in their right mind would listen to “Hotel California” and the entire catalogue of “The Beach Boys” all day everyday unless they were trying to get a message across. Shaking her head at the silliness of her soulmate, Cat began to get ready for the meeting with her mother. Just yesterday Cat had been trying to figure out how to share the news with her soulmate when her mother had demanded this meeting. Cat knew it wasn’t because she wanted to see Cat, or to check up on her grandson whose name her mother could never remember. No it was so she could make sure Cat was ‘living up to her expectations’ in other words her mother just wanted to be the Harpy that she was and tear Cat down to make herself feel better about her own lack of self worth and achievement. Yes… this lunch meeting was going to go just great. With her morning anthem ushering her out the door, Cat was off to fight the unloving dragon that was her mother.

 

**I'll get by, as long as I have you**

**Though there'll be rain and darkness too**

**I'll not complain, I'll live with you**

 

**Poverty, may come to me, that's true**

**But what care I**

**I'll get by, as long as I have you**

 

**I'll get by, as long as I have you**

**Though there'll be rain and darkness too**

**I'll not complain, I'll live with you**

 

**Poverty may come to me, that's true**

**But what care I**

**I'll get by, as long as I have you**

**“I’ll Get By”- Billie Holiday**

 

**Kara**

It wasn’t the type of music that she would normally listen to, but the song she played every morning just felt right, it felt like the right thing to be saying to her soulmate. Kara knew that once they met, once they touched there would be no going back for her. Shebelieved that her soulmate was going to be the love of her life, through the good and the bad, and being an alien that was the last of her world, there was probably going to be a lot of bad. On Krypton having and finding a soulmate was a sacred thing, it was never to be belittled or taken for-granted. Finding out that soulmates were everywhere on earth was an amazing discovery, they were so rare on Krypton. Kara knew that her soulmate was a blessing from Rao, they were her “ ** _uldif_** ” her “ ** _üviS_** ”. Before school everyday and every weekend, Kara played the song and when it was finished she would kneel facing the sky, where far off she could still just make out the soft red glow of Rao, and she prayed for her soulmate “ _Rao bless them in their comings and goings. Rao protect them till I have the ability to protect them myself. May Rao pour His light out upon them and allow them to prosper. His will be done in this life and the next.”_ Today was no different in her routine, after she finished her prayer, Kara stretched and made her way downstairs to face the day. Maybe today would be the day that her soulmate chose to allow her back in, to trust her. She knew that it was going to take time to heal the gaping wound she had reopened, but she was devoted and determined to make this work. hopping into the car with Alex, Kara looked out the window as the world passed by, knowing that out there somewhere her soulmate was listening.

 

**Cat**

The woman never shut up! Damn her mother and her damn opinions! Telling her about the move to National City, went as smooth as she thought it would. Meaning it was like a volcano had erupted on the other side of the table. To say her mother thought it was a bad and stupid idea would be putting it nicely. Cat reflected on her mothers reaction to the news _“Why would you stoop to common journalism in California!? ”_ _her mother asked with venom dripping on every word,_ _” Only the uncouth swine live in the West. Do you want to become just another reporter that is chasing after the next big movie star?”_ _Yes… her mother believed she was going to just be a reporter, clearly she couldn’t open her ears enough to listen._ _“ OWNER! Not REPORTER!’’_ _She spat back,_ _“If you could listen to anything besides your own voice mother,’’_ _Cat seethed back with just as much venom as her mother, ' '_ _You would know I now OWN the Tribune. And it’s just the beginning.”_ _Katherine looked at Cat with so much disdain and rage,_ _“Well Kitty. I would wish you the best but I know you’ll fail.”_ _At these words Cat got up from the table, not even gracing her mother with a look she left whispering as she walked_ _“ I will succeed mother despite you!”_ Cat shook herself from the memory. Che couldn’t believe how hateful her mother was to the idea of her success. By this point it shouldn’t have surprised her, but this time it did. She had been given a new spark of hope with the reappearance of her soulmate, how could hope not seep into everything else. Fingering through the records she had set out, Cats reflections were put to the back of her mind, for the revelation of her move to her soulmate. Finally choosing the record that spoke her intentions and uplifted her sour mood after lunch with her mother, she set the needle and cranked up the volume. With the hurtle of her mother finally passed, she was one step closer to her dream and to her forever.

 

**Well I'm going out west where I belong**

**Where the days are short and the nights are long**

 

**And I'll walk and they’ll walk I'll twist and they’ll twist**

**I'll shimmy and they’ll shimmy I'll fly and they’ll fly**

**Yea we're out there having fun in the warm California sun**

 

**Well, I'm going out west out on the coast**

**All the California girls are really the most**

 

**And I'll walk and they’ll walk I'll twist and they’ll twist**

**I'll shimmy and they’ll shimmy I'll fly and they’ll fly**

**Yea we're out there having fun in the warm California sun**

 

**Well, the girls are frisky in old 'Frisco**

**A pretty little chick wherever you go**

 

**Oh, oh I'll walk and they’ll walk I'll twist and they’ll twist**

**I'll shimmy and they’ll shimmy I'll fly and they’ll fly**

**we're out there having fun in the warm California sun**

 

**We're out there having fun, yeah, in the warm California sun**

**“California Sun”- The Ramones**

 

 

**Kara**

 

“Ugh, humanity was so far behind.” Kara sat in her math class, which was her last class for the day.The Danvers, her foster family, had gotten her placed in all the AP classes, which allows for her afternoon to be free she spends that time honing her powers and learning how to be a ‘normal’ teenager from Alex. Even in the advanced classes, Kara was still bored out of her mind. All her math work for the days lesson has long been done, so now she is sitting working on her short story for her English class, while the rest of her class struggled with the math algorithms in todays lesson. English was her hardest subject, seeing that English was her 15th language, but even though it was difficult it was her favorite by far. With all the writing assignments she was able to write about Krypton, even if it was all ‘make believe’ remembering her world and writing down it’s history was helping her cope with her new life on Earth. Today she was writing a story about the creation of the architecture of Argo City. Her teacher loved her imagination and the world she had ‘created’, thankfully her cousin didn’t know much about Krypton and hadn’t shared much in his time as Superman, so she was able to use her knowledge and memories for school. Keeping Kryptons history and memory alive, even when she had to change the name of the places that she still remembers vividly. Immersed in her world, Kara’s mind was suddenly invaded by a strong guitar rift followed by a gravely voice.. Wait! Her soulmate figured her message out, where she was, and they were coming to California! Over joyed with this revelation, Kara ceased writing and for the rest of the class she sat smiling and waiting impatiently for the bell to ring. Her heart was beating so hard, she thought it would beat out of her chest from the excitement. She started to think about how she could respond, what songs could convey the joy and excitement she was feeling. After so many years they were finally going to be one step closer to their forever. Kara couldn’t wait.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> The kryptonian translations I got from kryptonian.info
> 
> uldif - forever
> 
> üviS - peace


	4. Chapter 4

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everyone!
> 
> This Chapter didn't turn out the way I originally planned. I kind of like it though. The songs are getting harder to find, because every song I want to use for Kara is from like 2014 up... so finding music that she would listen to is a bit harder for me right now.. I have a ton of songs on the back burner for Cat though... 
> 
> Also... I’m actually a huge fan of the Superman comics, I just really hate how he treats Kara in the tv series. Really cooks my goat. So my bashing him in this story is bashing the shows characteration of Clark Kent/Superman not the comics version.... I love that version. 
> 
> Like always hope you all enjoy it, and let me know what you think.  
> S_S_G

**Kara (2005)**

A steady back and forth began after her soulmate stopped their radio silence. Knowing that they were in California made Kara a bit less intentional with her music choices. There were days she just wanted to listen to music and drown out the world, it was alway so noisy and at times overwhelming. But most of the time she just wanted to share her moods with her soulmate, without even meeting them, Kara knew she was already falling in love with them. Just from their music choices, what they listened to as they relaxed, when they were angry, sad, and when they were happy, oh their music no matter what mood made Kara’s heart so full of love and joy. Every morning they would greet each other with music to match their moods, most days Kara awoke to jazz, when she first heard it, her mind and heart immediately calmed, she was amazed that there was music on Earth that truly calmed her. After she laid listening in her bed every morning, Kara would play the music that matched her mood. Some mornings the music was happy, some sad, some mornings it was even angry, she never wanted to hide her emotions and feelings from them, she wanted to always be honest. This morning she greeted her soulmate with a happy song, something beyond boppy that probably made her soulmate gag but she didn’t care. Today she and Alex were graduating high school, she refused to dumb herself down so much that she was forced to stay in an environment that didn’t allow her to excel, so she pushed her way through, which for her meant remembering what she had learned in her first few years of school. Now graduating she had so many options to choose from. She had been accepted into several universities, but this was where her foster family put their foot down, she was going to be a sixteen year old alien in college, she had to stay close to home. Alex had already been accepted into Stanford, and Kara could have followed her sister, but wanting them both to make their own place she had decided to go to National City University or NCU. She was going to study literature and writing, her cousin was trying to convince her to go into journalism like him, but the more she got to know her cousin the less like him she wanted to be. Kal-El proved in almost every interaction they had, that he thought she should forget who she was, that Krypton wasn’t worth remembering, and that she should just try to be a normal teenager.

As she and Alex drove to the high school, Alex began asking her about the future. “So….. what the plan sis?” Alex asked with a bit of sarcasm and curiosity. “I’m not really sure Alex,” ok that may have not been true Kara thought, but if she couldn’t be honest with Alex who could she be honest with?

“I’ve accepted the spot at NCU,” she weighed her words carefully then said “I’m thinking of going into writing,” quickly adding “Not like Kal! Writing stories and stuff,” Alex looked at her, by that time they were in the school parking lot, almost as if she was reading minds she said “You want to write about Krypton.” it was a statement not a question.

Kara looked at her, how was it that Alex always knew what she wasn’t saying? She could never lie to her no matter how hard she tried. “Yes. I want my worldshistory and stories to be remembered,’’ with more anger than she expected Kara was practically yelling “I can’t lose my memories and history! I’m already that last of my kind, I can’t be the last to remember as well.” through the statement her voice had begun to weaken and tears were falling from her eyes and by the end her voice was barely a whisper within uncontrollable sobs.

Alex looked at her sister, the lone alien, taking her hand as she spoke softly to her heartbroken sister “You won’t be. I promise,” The sat there as the parking lot began to fill with the other graduates and their families, Alex waited patiently for Kara to say anything, “Is the new Garbage CD still in the player?” Kara quietly asked, Alex quickly looked even though she knew it was “Yep, any track you want to listen too?” Kara looked outside as she thought, seeing all her classmates with their families just made her even more sad than she already was “The last track please,” she said with more sorrow than a sixteen year old should have. Alex didn’t say anything, she just pressed play and found the right track. She wished she could take her sisters pain, but there was only one person that could do that, she hoped they were listening and got the message.

 

**In my happy home I barely breathe**

**In my lovers arms I find relief**

**And there's a sky that's changing and a bird that sings**

**I never once in my wayward life was heading to run out**

 

**In my lovers arms I wait for morning**

**I beg my god to speak and tear me apart**

**I'd lay down my body I'd lay down my arms**

**I never once in my sweet short life meant anybody harm**

 

**In my happy home I read the signs**

**In my lovers arms I move in time**

**There's no more crying and there's no more lies**

**I never once in my sweet short life was waiting for desire**

 

**And there's no more crying**

**And there's no more pain**

**I never thought for one second I'd have nothing left but shame**

 

**In my happy home I barely breathe**

**I never once in my wayward life was heading to run out**

**“Happy Home”- Garbage**

 

 

 

**Cat (2005)**

 

Sitting in her office with Carter napping on the couch, Cat was doing the final edits on a subpar story about Superman. The writing was good, done by one of her best reporters, but if Cat was honest (which she always was), any story about the self-righteous boys scout just annoyed her. Yes. Superman sold papers, no matter what coast you were on, but knowing the real man behind the cape really put a damper on his do-gooder attitude for her. There was always something a little bit off about Clark she just couldn’t pinpoint it, yes she had been in love with him for a hot second, but so was the entire population of earth.Her personal feelings aside, Cat finished her edits and sent the story down to print. Nothing could sour her mood today, she had woken up to a song so happy it felt like sugar was dripping off the words she and her soulmate listened to. There had been a happy silence since the first song of the morning, happily planning her day with Carter, Cat was hit with a song so melancholy she wanted to cry. Whatever her soulmate was feeling there was so much sorrow and pain, the words of the song, Cat was sure, just amplified what her other half was going through. Cat ached to be able to hold them and take their pain, but before she had a real chance to process what she herself was feeling the music stopped. Confused, Cat got up from her chair and got her iPod from her purse, quickly thumbing through her music she at last found a song that even her soulmate couldn’t be sad through and hit play, hoping that it brightened their mood.

 

 

 

**I used to think maybe you loved me**

**Now, baby, I'm sure**

**And I just can't wait 'til the day**

**When you knock on my door**

 

**Now every time I go for the mailbox**

**Gotta hold myself down**

**'Cause I just can't wait 'til you write me**

**You're coming around**

 

**Now I'm walking on sunshine**

**I'm walking on sunshine**

**I'm walking on sunshine**

**And it's starting to feel good, hey**

**All right now**

**And it's starting to feel good**

 

**I used to think maybe you loved me**

**Now I know that it's true**

**And I don't wanna spend my whole life**

**Just a waiting for you**

 

**Now I don't want you back for the weekend**

**Not back for a day, no, no, no**

**I said, baby, I just want you back**

**And I want you to stay**

 

**I'm walking on sunshine**

**I'm walking on sunshine**

**I'm walking on sunshine**

**And it's starting to feel good, hey**

**All right now**

**And it's starting to feel good**

**Yeah, oh, yeah**

**And it's starting to feel good**

 

**Walking on sunshine**

**Walking on sunshine**

 

**I feel alive, I feel a love**

**I feel a love that's really real**

**I feel alive, I feel a love**

**I feel a love that's really real**

 

**I'm on sunshine, baby**

**I'm on sunshine, baby**

 

**I'm walking on sunshine**

**I'm walking on sunshine**

**I'm walking on sunshine**

**And it's starting to feel good, hey**

**All right now**

**And it's starting to feel good**

**I say it, I say it, I say it again, now**

 

**And it's starting to feel good**

**Oh, yeah**

**And it's starting to feel good**

**Starting to feel good**

**I say it, I say it, I say it again, now**

 

**And it's starting to feel good**

**And it's starting to feel good**

**Now tell me, tell me tell me again now**

**And it's starting to feel good**

**“Walking On Sunshine”- Katrina & The Waves**

 

**Kara**

 

Sitting in her cap and gown under the hot California sun, Kara tried to hold in her tears, she just felt so alone right now. Of course she wasn’t, Alex was sitting right next to her, her foster parents were with all the other proud parents, and even her cousin had shown up to support her. The long speeches were already done with, and now she like the rest of the graduating students waited for her name to be called, so she could be done with this part of her life and hopefully move on to better times. Walking up to the stage with the rest of her row, Kara attempted to hide her sorrow with a megawatt smile, but with the look Alex was giving her, she was failing majorly in hiding her emotions. She was about to walk on the stage when she heard a peppy upbeat song, there was no faking the smile now, her soulmate knew just what to listen to to make her smile. Walking across the stage with the graduation march playing around her, she marched to the beat of the music of her soul to grab her diploma and start her new chapter of life. Knowing that just like her soulmate she too was “walking on sunshine” all because her other half listened and cared.

 

**Cat**

While listening to her iPod, Cat began to hear the graduation march play, Cats heart began to beat faster, her soulmate was graduating…. graduating from what? Did it really matter? Honestly, it didn’t matter to her how much older or younger they were as soulmates, all that mattered to Cat was that they understood her and loved her for who she was. Feeling a bit nostalgic, making sure Carter was still asleep, Cat picked up her phone and dialed a number she hadn’t called for almost three years ~Lois Lane~

Waiting for an answer Cat thought about what she was going to say to her oldest friend/rival, before she had a chance to even think of saying hello the call picked up and Cat heard a voice not easily forgotten… “Kit-Cat!! what the devil made you call me on today of all days? Did you hear that Clark was on your coast and wanted to dog his alter ego?”

Cat laughed, “Why would I need to dog him Lois? That’s why he is dating you isn’t it?” Cat waited with bated breath to see how Lois would respond and was happy to hear a snort and then a fit of laughter coming from the other end of the phone. “Oh Kit you do know how to make me laugh. But seriously why the call,” Lois asked with concern “You never call me, not unless someone has died or something,”

Cat huffed dramatically “I’m calling about a small… well dilemma on my part,” Cat wasn’t sure what all she was going to tell Lois, but she knew that she would be honest and blunt with her no matter the issue, it’s why they were such good yet awful friends. “Ok what’s the dilemma,” Lois asked.

Without even thinking Cat blurted out “My soulmate is graduating today, and I think they are at least two decades younger than me,” Oh why did she do that!! Cat wanted to hang up the phone, but she knew Lois would just call her back, “Is this why you moved to California,” Lois asked, quickly adding “I thought you had lost your soulmate, that’s what you always told me,”

Cat waited a beat to make sure Lois was finished, “Well, I thought I had lost them, but about three years ago bam, it was like they had never left me,” Cat took a breath to steady herself “They started communicating, and for almost four months I woke up every morning to the same song, them telling me I was loved, and then I was bombarded with every Beach Boy song known to mankind. So I decided to spread my wings a bit earlier than I had originally planned and moved to California, hoping that maybe some day we’ll meet.” Cat sank back into her chair suddenly tired and emotionally wrecked.

Lois, to her credit didn’t react badly, with her voice unnaturally quiet “I’m so happy you have this connection again! I know you don’t really like him, but Clark is my soulmate, so knowing that you have yours back, makes me worry a bit less about you,” Knowing this was said with love, Cat grunted her thanks not wanting to prolong her torture Cat quickly said “Well thank you for listening to me prattle on Lois. Carter is about to wake up so I really need to go,” Lois snorted “Meaning you don’t want me asking you any questions. I get the hint Kit, I’ll have Smallville check in on you while he’s on your coast.” With her journalist nose twitching Cat asked “Why is he here?” Knowing she wouldn’t write bad about him, even though she detested him, Lois honestly answered “His last living relative is graduating high school,” and with that the call ended, leaving Cat with more questions than answers.


	5. Chapter 5

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Kara confronts Clark, and Cat gets some answers.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hello everyone. I hope you all have stuck with me, I know this chapter is up a bit later than my others. I want to thank you all for reading and encouraging me with your comments and kudos. I especially want to thank @Beryl4 for the input on my dialogue sections. I edited chapter 4 so hopefully it's a bit easier to read, and hopefully I did an ok job with all the dialogue this chapter.
> 
> Like always I hope you enjoy the read.
> 
> Also my friend made a playlist of music on Spotify to go along with this, if any of you are interested. The playlist is the same title as the fic, so enjoy she and I will be adding music to it periodically as the story progresses.
> 
> SSG

**Cat**

Well… Talking to Lois has always been an experience, but now it was just annoying. Thinking back on their conversation, Cat realized that she needed more information about Clarks relative. So much of what Lois had said fit with what Cat believed about her soulmate, she had so many questions. Hopefully Lois would keep their conversation to herself so Cat could ply Clark for some answers and he wouldn’t be suspicious. She had a few hours before she saw him, enough time to build up her stamina for the conversation she was going to have with him, the things she put up with for Lois.

Her soulmate must be at a party with the incessant dance music playing, honestly, music these days all sounds the same. Bass thumping, words of nonsense pouring out of the singers mouth, the music playing at this party was picked by a neanderthal. She had to laugh, the music choice of whatever party her soulmate was at just proved how young they were. An age gap this big should have scared Cat, but it just made her have an even bigger soft spot for them. She was falling in love with them, but she had to be careful with that feeling, she still had so many plans for her life, things she need to accomplish before she was even ready to commit her life to a relationship. Buying the Tribune was just the first step, now that it was running like a machine she was setting her sights on another communications avenue. She had recently bought a radio/tv studio, the radio station was doing great, music, talk, the people of National City loved all the stations it provided. The tv studio was a different story, the shows it played were outdated or worse hosted by egotistical men that had no problem stepping on anyone and everyone to get what they wanted. She had already fired two hosts and canceled their shows, now she had to fill them with something. What better way to get her face out there than to host a talk show, not a normal gossip rag show, but a hard hitting journalistic show getting answers for the people on issues and topics they cared about. Sitting in her office at home, waiting for the inevitable meeting with Clark Kent, Cat sat and began to draft out her idea for “The Cat Grant Show” Concentrating everything on her task she heard a familiar song play, smiling to herself she began to sway to the song that she knew her soulmate had forced whoever the DJ at the party was to play. Yes. It was still a good day.

 

**I want to break free**

**I want to break free**

**I want to break free from your lies**

**You’re so self satisfied I don't need you**

**I've got to break free**

**God knows God knows I want to break free**

 

**I've fallen in love**

**I've fallen in love for the first time**

**And this time I know it's for real**

**I've fallen in love yeah**

**God knows God knows I've fallen in love**

 

**Its strange but it's true**

**I can't get over the way you love me like you do**

**But I have to be sure**

**When I walk out that door**

**Oh how I want to be free baby**

**Oh how I want to be free**

**Oh how I want to break free**

 

**But life still goes on**

**I can't get used to living without living without**

**Living without you by my side**

**I don't want to live alone hey**

**God knows got to make it on my own**

**So baby can't you see**

**I've got to break free**

 

**I've got to break free**

**I want to break free yeah**

 

**I want I want I want I want to break free….**

**“I Want To Break Free”- Queen**

 

**Kara**

Listening to her soulmates music throughout her graduation ceremony was the saving grace for the morning. Now headed to the party Alex’s parents were throwing for them Kara thought about what she was going to say to her cousin. She knew that he was going to try and force her into a career he could keep an eye on her in, where he could dictate her actions and her life. Clark just didn’t get it. She didn’t want to be a journalist, she didn’t want to be where he could ‘keep an eye on her’ she wanted to be herself, bold and proud, and being where Clark was, wasn’t going to allow her to be who she wanted or needed to be. Walking into the party she was hit with the music, mostly popular stuff that Alex’s friends loved to listen to, she scanned the room finding Clark talking to her foster parents and she braced herself for the impending conversation.

Clark saw Kara and my a beeline for her, excusing himself from the Danvers and their conversation, he rushed over to speak with his cousin about her future. “Hey Kara, congrats on today” Clark said hoping his joy for her shined through.

Kara looked at Clark, trying to figure out how to broach the subject she knew they would eventually be arguing about. “Thanks Clark, thanks for finding the time to show up today” Kara knew that he wouldn’t hear the anger in her voice, Clark was pretty oblivious when it came to her feelings.

“No problem! It’s not everyday your baby cousin graduates” Clark said with joy, adding quickly “Did you have to graduate so early though? I mean it kind of draws attention to you, don’t you think?”

So…. this was how he was going to start the conversation, by trying to make her feel bad for not dumbing herself down to the level he thought she should. “First, I’m older than you, don’t forget that Kal! Why would I hide my intellect? Why would I subjugate myself to things that I learned when I was 8 just to fit into the role you want me to?” Anger was slowly gripping Kara, the more she fought her cousins humanistic way of thinking. “I’m tired of hiding my abilities. So I decided that I’m not going to anymore.”

“Kara… think about your safety there are people out there that want to hurt me, and if they found out about you they would use you to hurt me.” Clark was hoping that Kara would see reason, would see that she needed to stay hidden that she needed to hide so he wouldn’t be found out.

He was so selfish! Did Clark really think she would even remotely be connected to him? He got her out of her pod and basically dumped her the next day with the Danvers because he couldn’t handle the responsibility of her. “You know what Clark, if me being a ‘child genius’ is going to make people think you’re an alien, you are a lot dumber than I thought.” Letting the full force of her anger with him shine through Kara continued “You have no right to even attempt to tell me what to do. Remember that I, not you, am the head of our house, that I am the one that even remotely knows anything about Krypton and about the way our family did things. I refuse to hide my intelligence just to make YOU feel better, I refuse to bend to your will, I refuse to let you dictate what I do.” seething and allowing every drop of her Kryptonian blood to infuse her with the strength and power she knew she had she spoke to him “As the head of the noble house of El, you will not disrespect me again! I will make my own way in this world, without your help, and you BABY cousin will stay out of my way.”

Clark just stared at Kara. There was a aura of power that was surrounding her that he knew he had no way to refute. He was amazed at the change in just a few seconds, his mousy little cousin turned into a powerhouse of a young woman, and if he was honest, he was a little afraid of what she could do in this state. Knowing that she was right in everything she said, Clark backed away knowing he couldn’t fight the truth. “Ok Kara, I’ll back off, just promise me you’ll be careful.” Clark looked at his cousin, the true last Kryptonian, sighing he turned to leave, quickly turning back he hugged Kara with his full strength whispering into her ear “I know I’m not the best at this whole family thing, I know I’m not a good Kryptonian, but know that I do love you, and that I am so proud of what you’ve done and what you are going to do” with that Clark turned and left, leaving his cousin once more alone, but knowing now that he couldn’t mold her into what humanity saw as normal, because Kara was extraordinary.

Kara watched Clark walk away, knowing that it wouldn’t be the last time she saw her cousins back, but finding joy in the fact that she was now in charge of her fate. Finding a little joy in Clarks parting words, Kara made her way to the DJ and requested a song that fit her mood and circumstances perfectly. As she began to dance and celebrate with Alex and their friends, Kara looked forward to the next step, knowing that she was finally breaking free of all the expectations placed on her by everyone. She was becoming her own woman, the master of her future and the master of her life.

 

**Cat**

 

It seemed that her soulmate was having a good celebration wherever they were. After the initial music choice from her soulmate, the music got much better, playing more than just the dead beat dance music. Cat laughed to herself, every now and then a song she knew was for her would play, making her smile and wonder more about her mystery soulmate. Lost in her musings, Cat didn’t hear the soft knock at her door or the quiet man that walked in soon after, she looked up and was shocked to find Clark Kent standing in her office smiling his farm boy smile. “How the hell did you get in here?!” Cat asked angry and confused.

Clark laughed “your housekeeper let me in, I said I was an old friend from Metropolis coming to gab about old times.” Making a quick once over of the room Clark sat down in the chair opposite Cats desk, making himself at home, not realizing he wasn’t wanted or really that welcome in her home.

“Well..” Cat said with a quiet huff “I guess now that you’re here, you can do what Lois asked you to and make sure ‘I’m ok’ isn’t that right” Cat asked with a small amount of love, but mainly frustration for the whole situation.

“Oh Kit-Cat don’t be grumpy about this. You know Lois only worries about you because she loves you.” Clark said with a smile “She didn’t tell me what you two talked about this morning but she did say you were curious to why I was here in California. Did you want an interview with me Kit-Cat” Clark asked with a smirk and a wink.

“If you call me Kit-Cat one more time I will throttle you and Lois won’t be able to do a damn thing about it!” Cat seethed at Clark for using her nickname. “You may have Lois eating out of your hand, but you do not have me. I was just curious about your relative that Lois said was graduating. She said it was an actual blood relation to you, so I was naturally curious” Cat let the last part of her words drip with curiosity tinged with trust and secrecy. She wanted Clark to tell her about them, without getting suspicious about why she wanted to know. She was hoping the he would just see it as journalistic curiosity, knowing that she wouldn’t write about them, not for him, but for her relationship with Lois.

Clark appraised Cat from across the desk, debating what he should tell her about Kara, finding now malice in her questions, just simple curiosity, Clark decided that the truth would be best. “Well Cat…” Clark paused weighing his words “She is my cousin. Our fathers were brothers, she is technically older than me, but her pod was lost in space for several years, so she got here after me.” Taking a moment to collect himself Clark thought back on when Kara arrived and how he had mucked up their whole relationship before it had even begun.

Seeing him lost in thought, Cat hit him with some hard questions to get him back on track. “If I can ask three questions. 1) What is her name? 2) How old is she now? and 3) how old is she technically” Cat knew by how Clark answered these questions she would have the answer to if his cousin was her soulmate or not.

Sighing heavily, Clark ran his hand through his hair then fiddled with his glasses, should he answer the question, he knew that Cat would find the answers without him. Opting for honesty Clark sighed once again and answered “Her name is Kara, she was thirteen when we were launched here to earth,” trying to gauge Cats reaction he continued “Like I said, her pod was lost in space for over two decades, so in looks she is only just sixteen years old, but in actuality she is forty years old.” Sitting back in his chair Clark stared Cat down waiting for her reply.

Holy Shit! Clarks cousin was her soulmate! She knew it without a doubt when he said she had been lost for two decades. Unable to contain her joy and excitement for learning who her soulmate was, Cat leveled Clark with her best interrogative stare and asked him the most important question to cement the truth “Do you know if she likes Queen?” Knowing she probably tipped her hand with that question, Cat didn’t care she just needed to know.

Clark laughed, he couldn’t figure out why Cat wanted to know this about Kara but decided to humor her by answering. “Honestly I don’t know what music she likes. I haven’t been the best cousin, but I can tell you when I was leaving her this afternoon to come here, that one Queen song about being free, or breaking free, whatever was playing.” Clark sighed heavily, “if I’m perfectly honest I know she had that song played because she gave me a good verbal whiplash and wanted me to know that I couldn’t dictate what she should do with her life.” Shaking his head with sadness and a small bit of anger Clark looked up at Cat with a sad smile on his face “She is extraordinary Cat. I worry so much for her, but she put me in my place, she made me remember that she may be young, but she is strong.”

Feeling a wave of disgust at Clark for his thought that he could have made Kara bend to his opinion, that he could make her do what he wanted just made her mad. Having all the answers to her questions Cat once again leveled Clark with a glare that told him to get out while telling him “Well Clark. Thank you for enlightening me on your family history. But if you don’t mind I still have several things to do before Carter gets back with his Nanny.” Seeing that Clark was waiting for something Cat added “Please tell Lois that I’m doing well, and that our conversation this morning and yours and mine this afternoon were helpful.” Standing to her feet she ushered a stunned Clark Kent out of her office and to the front door.

Realizing he missed something, but unable to grasp what it was, Clark allowed himself to be ushered out of Cats home. Standing at her front door, before she shut it after him, he quickly turned and stopped the door with his foot. “It was really good to see you Cat. Lois misses you, don’t be a stranger ok.” Seeing a quick nod from her, he removed his foot and quickly made his way to the elevator. Getting down to the ground floor he made a beeline for the first alleyway and burst into flight headed home to Metropolis and Lois, hoping that whatever it was that he missed in the conversation with Cat wasn’t important.

Cat watched through her window as Superman flew off, back to Metropolis and his side of the continent. She breathed a heavy sigh of relief knowing that Clark was now gone, and that he unwittingly told her who her soulmate was. Kara…. What a beautiful name, Cat now had a name, she had an age and now she was going to make a plan. She wasn’t going to seek her soulmate out, no there was still things she needed to do before that happened, let alone allowing Kara to grow up to where the world wouldn’t look at them with disgust. Cat may not be put off with the age gap, but she knew how cruel the world could be, a twenty-two year age gap was a big deal, but not when it was soulmates. Smiling with everything she had, Cat once again walked over to her wall of records. Finding one of her favorites she placed it on the record player and set the needle, grabbing a tumbler of scotch she began to sway with the song that was her soul crying out to her soulmate, crying out to her Kara.

 

**At last**

**My love has come along**

**My lonely days over**

**And life is like a song**

 

**Ooh Yeah, Yeah, At last**

**The skies above are blue**

**My heart was wrapped up in clover**

**The night I looked at you**

 

**I found a dream**

**That I could speak to**

**A dream that I can call my own**

**I found a thrill**

**To press my cheek to**

**A thrill that I have never known**

 

**You smile**

**You smile**

**Oh and then the spell was cast**

**And here we are in heaven**

**For you are mine at last**

**“At Last”- Etta James**


	6. Chapter 6

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Do they meet? Maybe......

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Short chapter, but hoping to have Chapter 7 up either later tonight or tomorrow.   
> My brain has kicked into high gear with this part of the story.

**Kara (2008)**

 

It was a cold day for National City, grey skies and the threat of rain that would never come, a cool crisp breeze was blowing through the NCU campus forcing all out in the elements to quickly find their way inside. It’s been three years since Kara started to pave her own path, if she was honest with herself the only thing that would make her life better would be finding her soulmate. Over the years her soulmates song choices had become more pointed, almost like they were building up to something, like a grand reveal. There was one song that played every weekday at the same time, it didn’t have any words to it, but after a few months of it playing Kara finally knew where the song was from. It was the theme song for “The Cat Grant Show” the show didn’t air until seven at night, and she heard the song every day around eleven. Her soulmate was involved with that show, she didn’t know how but having just this small clue about them was a wonderful thing. Every morning she still played her soulmate a wakeup song, even when she was running late, lately she had been playing the same song everyday. The voice of ‘Billie Holiday’ was so beautiful, it spoke to her on a level that only songs that were important to both of them could. She didn’t know how she knew this was the right song to play for her soulmate, but she knew that it was one that was written on their soul just as much as it was written on hers. She smiled as the song played while she finished getting ready for class, glancing at the clock knowing that she was cutting it close, but using a bit of super speed wouldn’t hurt anyone, as long as she got to finish the song for her “ **SEsü** ” ( **soul)**

 

**The very thought of you**

**I forget to do**

**Those little ordinary things**

**That everyone ought to do**

 

**I'm livin' in a kind of a daydream**

**I'm happy as a queen**

**And foolish though it may seem**

**To me that's everything**

 

**The mere idea of you**

**The longing here for you**

**You'll never know**

**How slow the moments go**

**Till I'm near to you**

 

**I see your face in every flower**

**Your eyes in stars above**

**It's just the thought of you,**

**The very thought of you, my love**

 

**I see your face in every flower**

**Your eyes in stars above**

**It's just the thought of you,**

**The very thought of you, my love**

 

**“The Very Thought of You”- Billie Holiday**

**Cat (2008)**

Sitting in her makeup chair, Cat sat listening to the song that had been written on her heart since the first time she understood what it meant to have a soulmate. Now, after the years of silence followed by the years of tentative communication, this song held even more meaning for her about her soulmate. Since the revelation of just who her soulmate was by Clark, Cat had been strengthening their bond with all the music that she loved and that made her think of her wonderful beautiful Kara. With her makeup done and nothing to do till that shows guest arrived, Cat went back to her office and reminisced to a year before….

_One year earlier_

 

_Clark and Lois were now married. Cat sat watching Lois in her off white gown, walk down the isle and marry the cousin of her soulmate. She wasn’t going to tell Lois that Clark was related to her soulmate, she was hoping her friend was smart enough to figure it out herself, but she had her doubts in this instance. Focusing back on Lois and Clark as they danced, Cat smiled, happy to see her friend so full of life and joy, she may not particularly like Clark but he truly loved her friend. After their first dance, Clark danced with his mother Martha, and Lois danced with her father General Lane, but what made Cat sit up and notice during the dances was a fourth important dance. Clark took the hands of a young woman no more than eighteen and began to dance with her. Cat knew that Kara was at the wedding, they were hearing the same songs, what she didn’t expect was how beautiful she was. Even in the dimmed light of the wedding venue, Kara’s beauty shined through. Cat couldn’t take her eyes off of her, dancing in Clarks arms, smiling like the song said. Blonde hair falling down around her face, and eyes so blue, even the sky couldn’t compare to the beauty of that stare. Kara was searching the room, periodically looking back at her cousin before continuing her search, she and Cat locked eyes for a brief moment, and Cat knew that Kara recognized her. It wasn’t the recognition of an awe struck fan, no this was one soul recognizing another. Cat wasn’t ready for this, she couldn’t meet her yet, they both still had so much to learn, there was still so much growing that needed to happen. When Kara’s back was finally to her, Cat stood, taking one last look at her soulmate, she longed to stay, to talk to her, but knowing that they weren’t ready Cat turned and walked out of the venue._

 

Shaking herself from the memories, Cat was finally told the her guest had arrived and was getting ready for the interview. Sighing heavily, Cat began to prepare herself for the interview. She had to be on top of the ball today, interviewing someone has influential as Lex Luthor was tricky enough, but trying to get him to admit his anti-alien agenda on national television was dangerous even for someone with as much pull as Cat Grant. She was ready for anything he had to throw at her, she knew he wouldn’t be prepared for her. To ease her mind, and to let Kara know she was thinking about her, Cat played some Jazz. Listening to the mellow tones of the singer, and the calming piano, Cat finally felt prepared to meet the day and her interview head on.

**I'll look around**

**Until I've found someone**

**Who laughs like you**

 

**I know somewhere**

**Spring must fill the air**

**With sweetness just as rare**

**As the flower**

**That you gave me to wear**

 

**I look around**

**And when I've found someone**

**Who laughs like you**

**I'll know this love**

**I'm dreaming of**

**Won't be the old love**

**I always knew**

 

**I know somewhere**

**Love must fill the air**

**With sweetness just as rare**

**As the flower**

**That you gave me to wear**

 

**I look around**

**And when I've found someone**

**Who laughs like you**

**I'll know this love**

**I'm dreaming of**

**Won't be the old love**

**I always knew**

**“I’ll Look Around”- Madeleine Peyroux**

 

**Kara**

Finishing up her Junior year of college, Kara had been thinking more and more about the woman at her cousins wedding. They didn’t even meet, they only looked at each other for mere moments, but they were some of the most fulfilling moments of her life so far. She didn’t recognize her at the time, but when she got back to NCU her flatmate was watching tv, and thats when she saw her. In all her beauty, Kara saw the woman from the wedding; Cat Grant. Knowing who she was, Lois' best friend, Clarks biggest critic, just made Kara feel like she had a lot of growing to do before she was even remotely ready to approach her. She wasn’t sure if Cat was her soulmate, but with a connection like that, without even talking or touching, it had to be her, so she would grow, she would become someone that could stand next to Cat Grant and not fade away.


	7. Chapter 7

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I know I said that I would have this chapter up way earlier than it is, I'm sorry for the wait.  
> I'm going to be honest, it isn't my favorite chapter, I found that this chapter was being a little jerk while editing it. So this is what I finally came up with. Not 100% happy with it, but it is what it is.
> 
> No promises of when the next chapter will be up. I've sat down and looked at my outline for this story and I think there are going to be about 7-9 more chapters, but maybe less, depends on how big of time jumps I want to do.
> 
> As always, Hope you enjoy.
> 
> SSG

**Cat**

 

Staring at the man across from her, Cat felt a special kind of hatred towards him. Lex Luthor. This man was beginning a war with Superman, and in turn a war with Cat’s soulmate. Thankfully Superman had been tight lipped about any family, only those closest to him, that knew his two identities knew he had a surviving family member. Knowing that Luthor didn’t know about Kara, gave Cat strength, she was safe from this mans crazy quest to rid the earth of aliens.

 

“Mr. Luthor,” Cat paused, “Lex, or do you prefer Alexander?” the corner of her mouth lifting in a subtle smirk.

 

“Lex will be fine Ms. Grant” he answered “Thank you for having me today. There is so much the world needs to know to keep ourselves safe from what is out there in the universe.” He cocked his head to the side and gave a boyish smile, meant to calm and lure the watching audience into trusting him.

 

“Yes, well thank you for finding time in your busy schedule to come and talk to us about what LuthorCorp is doing in Metropolis and the world.” Cat responded. Keeping her mask of neutrality fixed in place she fired away with the interview. Never once giving up ground to Luthor, Cat attacked again and again. Calling him out on his xenophobic views, showing that it wasn’t just aliens from different parts of the universe, but also the everyday normal human, anyone that Luthor saw as below him, which in his case was the entire world. The more she pushed, the angrier he got, Cat smile was predatory, knowing that she had Luthor trapped with no safe out for his reputation.

 

Lex Luthor was not a man that was use to being stripped down and out maneuvered in a game of wits. Like an animal cornered, Luthor quickly looked around the studio, his eyes landing on a small blonde haired boy…. yes this would work nicely. No longer showing his boyish smile, Luthor looked at the boy then at Cat.

 

“You may not believe that my views on the alien population to be the right one,” Lex paused “But lets think about the future of our children” Now staring pointedly at the young boy Luthor pushed the point home, just for Cat. “Like this young man in the studio Ms. Grant,” his smile taking on an almost evil glint “What could stop Superman from coming and ripping him apart? What could stop anyone from coming and killing him?”

 

Cat stared at the despicable man across from her. Without missing a beat she took the words, the underlining threat towards her son and analyzed them. Yes he may think he’s won, but she had an ace up her sleeve that he wouldn’t expect, that would take him off his damn high horse and release the threat from her sons head.

 

With every ounce of disdain and motherly rage she had within her Cat Grant sat up straight pretending to give way to his threat. “With little time left Alexander,” she started knowing he hated his full name being used “You may say that Superman could come and rip a small helpless child in apart,” The smirk of victory plastering across her face “But it wasn’t Superman that has been linked to the death of over thirty children just last week. No it was you and your mother,” Cat tilted her head before she pressed home with her point “If anyone is even close to deserving or being in danger of being torn in two, it is you both. And I know for a fact no one would miss you.”

 

With that last statement the camera panned over to Lex Luthors face. He hadn’t known that he had been linked to the deaths. Before he could rebuttal Cat was signing off and quickly left the studio for her dressing room. Thinking he was safe, that no one knew he was there, Luthor rose to leave, when several police officers surrounded him and quickly took him in for questioning. He knew they couldn’t hold him, there wasn’t any real proof, but he got the message Cat Grant was giving “Threaten me or anyone close to me, and I’ll bury you!” He wouldn’t make the same mistake again, Cat Grant was on the other side of the nation, as long as she stayed there he would stay away.

 

Hearing the police officers escort Lex Luthor out of the tv studio, Cat finally relaxed against the wall. He had threatened her son, it would be aired on national tv and the whole nation would see his true colors and would hear of what he and his mother had a hand in. Cat didn’t go into detail on how the thirty children had died, but it was enough to even make her pray for a slow and painful death for the two Luthors. She needed to relax, she needed to calm herself before she went home to Carter. As soon as Lex Luthor laid eyes on Carter, Cat had signaled off camera for his nanny to take him home, she was not one to risk him no matter how good the story was.

 

“You almost pushed him to far Grant,” Cat’s inner monologue started, shakily taking a tumbler and her bottle of scotch with her to the roof Cat sat on a small bench and drank. Staring up at the city she knew the episode was airing, she knew that Kara was watching, she heard the theme music playing softly. Cat sat and waited. She waited to see how Kara would respond to what she had done and what Luthor had threatened her with. Looking down at her watch, Cat saw it was 8:15, if Kara was going to respond she would have done it already. Packing up her things to walk down to her car Cat began to hear the beginning of a song. She found the message Kara was trying to give her to be sweet and gave her strength. Almost as if Kara was there holding her, Cat relaxed and finally went home to hold her son. Wishing that Kara was there holding her, Cat found comfort in the fact that she was emotionally holding her as the song that played on repeat wrapped her in it’s safe cocoon as she drifted off to sleep.

 

 

**Push my back so I make sure**

**You're right behind me as before**

**Yesterday the night before tomorrow**

 

**Dry my eyes so you won't know**

**Dry my eyes so I won't show**

**I know you're right behind me**

 

**And don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**Don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**Don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**Don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**Don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**Don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

 

**You walk the surface of this town**

**The high heels above the ground**

**And high horses that we know**

**Keep us safe until the night**

 

**You know them all, I know it all**

**Stay put and play along**

**'Cause I'm looking for my friend**

**Now I got you, got you**

 

**Don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**Don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**Don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**Don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**Don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**Don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

 

**I dry my eye, dry my eye**

**Dry my eye, dry my eye**

**Dry my eye...**

**Dry my eye, dry my eye**

**Dry my eye, dry my eye**

**Dry my eye...**

 

**Yeah,**

**Don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**Don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**Don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**Don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**Don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**Don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**Don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**Don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**Don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**Don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**Don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

**Don't you let me go, let me go tonight**

 

**Let me go, let me go**

**Let me go, let me go**

**Let me go, let me go**

**Let me go, let me go**

**Let me go, let me go**

**“Tonight”- Lykke Li**

 

 

 

 

 

 

**Kara**

 

She couldn’t believe what she had just watched. Cat Grant went toe to toe with Lex Luthor, even her cousin was wary of him and his family. Without even flinching, her soulmate had attacked him with everything that she was. Rao she was connected to the most insane woman in the world! After the interview aired, Kara quickly ducked out of her apartment and flew straight to the tv studio, just to check that Cat was safe. Seeing her sitting on the roof as she floated in the covering clouds, Kara began to quickly search through her iPod for the song she was looking for. She found it and her finger hovered over the play button, she wasn’t sure if it was the right thing to play at this moment, but Rao did she want nothing more than to float down and hold the woman below her. She promised herself that when she was ready she would get to hold Cat as long and as often as she wanted, but for now they weren’t ready, she wasn’t ready. Seeing Cat get ready to leave the roof, Kara bit the bullet and pressed play, setting the song on repeat. She saw Cat freeze her movements for a brief moment and knew she was listening to the song with her. As the song played on it’s loop, Kara followed Cat home and made sure that she and her son were safe. Unable to leave out of the need and desire to be near Cat, Kara found rest on the roof, periodically scanning the building for threats against her soulmate and son. She watched as Cat enveloped her son in her arms as they laid down to rest, wishing that she could hold them both and keep them safe. As the song looped she saw the tension in Cats face ease and knew that she could feel her even though it wasn’t physical. She prayed to Rao for their safety, prayed that he would protect them when she couldn’t, that he would allow them to feel her love even from afar. Seeing that they were both safe and resting, Kara lifted from the roof and flew home.


	8. Chapter 8

**Kara (2010)**

 

Kara was walking across the NCU campus bundled up in her coat and beanie with her nose stuffed in her English Lit book. Preoccupied with the reading for her class, she didn’t hear her name being yelled across the grassy expanse, not until the back of her head was beamed with a textbook. Startled out of her concentration, Kara finally looked up to see who was calling her name. Seeing her friend Winn making his way over, she stopped and picked up his computer texted book and smiled when he finally reached her.

 

“Man Kara, I’ve been yelling your name for like five minutes running after you,” Winn said while catching his breath “For someone with super hearing” Winn whispered “You sure can’t hear that well” Smiling at his friend Winn laughed as her brows furrowed in frustration when she realized that what he said meant that he had been chasing her since she left the arts building.

 

Feeling bad for ignoring her friend Kara looked at him, furrowing her brow she began to apologize “Oh, Winn, I’m so sorry. You know how I get when I start reading” Kara smiled shyly “What did you want to talk to me about?”

 

“I just wanted to check on you,” Winn said quietly “I mean ever since that Lex Luthor interview a few years back you’ve been jumpy and you randomly fly off to… well no one knows where you fly off to”

 

Kara frowned, she hadn’t realized that her flying off to check on Cat and her son, who she now knows as Carter, was noticeable. Since the interview Kara began to make regular trips to check on Cat, she just couldn’t shake the idea that Cat was now a target for one of the most evil men in the world. Thankfully her cousin had actually stepped up and finally fought Luthorin a final showdown that leveled half of downtown Metropolis and injured thousands, after Luthor had killed another forty-five children and over a hundred adults in a mass execution, trying to blame it all on Superman. The hatred that oozed off of Luthor towards Superman and other aliens in the world was palatable. Kara had wanted to go and help her cousin, it was her fight too, but Alex and Lois and Clark all told her that no one knowing about her was the only thing that kept her safe. Safe to live her life, safe to maybe fight another day, but for Clark it meant that she was safe to live her life and spread and share the knowledge of their home world. Watching her cousin finally defeat the madman gave Kara hope that now Cat was finally safe, at least from his threats, kara now just had to keep her safe from the rest of the world.

 

Fingers were snapping in her face breaking her from her thoughts. “Kara…. KARA!” Winn yelled “Where did you go?” he asked with worry.

“Sorry Winn,” Kara shook her head smiling “I guess I keep getting lost in my own head”

 

She smiled shyly then began to walk again with Winn by her side. He was a good friend, they had met the beginning of her Sophomore year, he was a Freshman and was in awe of her from the moment they had met.He was the first person she felt comfortable and safe to share her true self with, and like she thought he responded with amazement and joy that he was friends with a living _Super_. The great thing was he never treated her differently after that, she was still Kara, his smart friend that always had her notebook or reading material in front of her. She hated lying to him and everyone about where she had been flying off to, but it wasn’t something she wanted to share just yet. Cat Grant in the two years since the interview with Luthor, had become a giant in the media industry, so to announce to her friends and to Alex that she was her soulmate would be like setting off a nuclear bomb…. very very bad, and very very messy.

 

“Hey Winn,” Kara said as they walked to the science building “I’ve been flying off to work on my book,” She said with a bit of apprehension “I really wanted to get a start on it, especially after the Luthor interview and now the big showdown he had with my cousin,” She sighed heavily “I want Kryptons memory to live on, even though I have to change the names of the planet and some people… you know”

 

Winn smiled “Yeah I know Kara. I was worried it was something bad or that you were hiding from all of us,” Winn stated quietly “I mean I know it’s not easy being surrounded by so much that overwhelms your senses, so if you have to go off and find a quiet place to think or write you do that,” He stated matter of factly.

 

As they got to his class Kara gave him a hug whispering in his ear “Thanks for understanding Winn, you’re a good friend”

 

Winn blushed and hugged her back, then quickly rushed into his class before he said something to embarrass himself more.

 

Kara smiled sadly thinking about their talk, yes she was hiding something very big from her friends and family, but it was something that she needed to keep to herself for now. She made her way back to her apartment and set herself up in front of her window that looked out over a small courtyard. She was in a mood to write, so she pulled up her manuscript on her computer and began to write the history of her people in story form. The more she wrote down, the sadder but more resolute she became that this was what she had to do. She knew that the music she was listening to would worry Cat, but this was the soundtrack for her book, for her memories, right now she needed to be allowed to feel sad as she remembered. The more words she put down, the sadder she became but her spirit felt lighter with the weight of her world slowly falling off her shoulders. So with hours of free time till she was needed anywhere and a playlist to fuel her memories, Kara wrote.

 

**Help, I have done it again**

**I have been here many times before**

**Hurt myself again today**

**And, the worst part is there's no-one else to blame**

 

**Be my friend**

**Hold me, wrap me up**

**Unfold me**

**I am small**

**I'm needy**

**Warm me up**

**And breathe me**

 

**Ouch I have lost myself again**

**Lost myself and I am nowhere to be found,**

**Yeah I think that I might break**

**I've lost myself again and I feel unsafe**

 

**Be my friend**

**Hold me, wrap me up**

**Unfold me**

**I am small**

**I'm needy**

**Warm me up**

**And breathe me**

 

**Be my friend**

**Hold me, wrap me up**

**Unfold me**

**I am small**

**I'm needy**

**Warm me up**

**And breathe me**

**“Breathe Me”- Sia**

 

**Cat (2010)**

 

She was everywhere. Catco her baby had rocketed off the blocks after her interview with Lex Luthor, she had been ahead of everyone when she had leveled the accusation against him of the murders of all those children, hell she had even been the one to give all the evidence to the police. She had truly become a powerhouse in the media world, her company was still young, but her fingers were in everything, print, radio, tv, and soon she would have a news agency that would rival that of CNN and Fox News. Yes her little company that so many said would fail, was now the hottest stock on the market and Cat only had growth and conquest planned for her media empire.

 

Looking up at the new home of her empire Cat walked into the lobby of the new Catco building. A forty floor glass tower directly in the center of National City, with all of her hard work Catco was worth more than two billion dollars, and she was happy to show off what power looked like to all those that said it couldn’t be done. Twenty floors were dedicated to Catco exclusively, everything was done in-house now, the Tribune, Catco tv studios, Catco radio and soon Catco magazine all would be housed here. Exiting her elevator on the fortieth floor, Cat walked out into her home away from home.

 

The day had been long and the normal incompetence she is usually surrounded by had been amplified to idiotic proportions. With the crisis in Metropolis finally wrapped up, Lex Luthor was no longer a wicked thorn in her side. But with his final defeat by Superman, the news had been slow and at times boring. Cat amped her writers up with the threat of firing, granted she wasn’t going to fire any just because it was a slow news day, but they didn’t need to know that. A small smirk flitted across her face, she loved the sense of unease her presence caused to some of her employees, but she did see the effort they all gave to make things run smoothly, she just didn’t share her praise very often. As she sat going through the layouts for the next issue of The Tribune and for the first issue of Catco Magazine she was assaulted by a song of such melancholy it made her very soul ache. Whatever Kara was working through, Cat felt like right now she didn’t need to lessen the pain, but to ride through it with her. Feeling like Kara was there sharing her every emotion Cat became determined Working quietly with a playlist of melancholy as her soundtrack Cat Grant worked wiping the few stray tears that escaped her eyes away.

 

* * *

 

Having a soulmate is a funny thing. For humans the connect stays the same until they physically meet, but having a soulmate that is an alien changes the connection drastically. Kryptonian soulmates as their bond strengthens, even before they physically meet, it grows to such a depth that emotions begin to be shared. So if one is angry the other feels it, as the years go by the connection will only get stronger and when the soulmates do finally meet it will be one of the most emotionally charged moments of their lives.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm back with chapter 8! Thank you all for your comments and for continuing to read. All the support for this story has been amazing. Thank you all so very much for reading this crazy idea that popped into my head. Only a few more years till they meet.


	9. Chapter 9

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Not sure how I feel about this chapter, but I like it all at the same time. Let me know what you guys think.
> 
> Till next time,
> 
> SSG

**Cat (2011)**

 

Sitting in her office surrounded by all the signs of her success, Cat sat staring at her blank computer screen. She would write something out, then quickly erase it never satisfied with how the words sounded on the tip of her tongue. Instead of giving into her frustration and yelling at any and all that passed by her office, Cat took a moment to watch her son who was sitting on the couch in her office. Carter sat happily sketching random objects in her office, trying to get the details just right. Looking up after a few moments of his mother staring at him Carter smiled and began to appraise his mother with his piercing gaze.

 

“What are you so frustrated with mom?” he asked.

 

If Cat was shocked by his blunt question she didn’t show it, she decided to be as open and honest with him as possible.

 

“Well,” she paused “First I’ve been asked by NCU to give the graduation speech this weekend, and I’m having some trouble figuring out what exactly I want to say to this new batch of Millennials that will be thrust upon society.” she shuddered at the thought of possibly hiring some of the young blood, yes it would give new life, but oh it would be difficult.

 

“Well that explains the frustrating sighs while you type absently at the computer,” Carter spoke calmly “But what’s really bothering you mom, you seem so,” he paused trying to find the right word “I don’t know you just seem so withdrawn, or maybe… I don’t know heartbroken.” Carter finished with a quick burst of nerves.

 

Cat just looked at him. Well hiding things from him was pretty much impossible, he was to observant to let something like his mothers heart slip by him. Cat sighed, rubbing her forehead with her hand she stood and walked over to sit next to Carter. Where to start, even Cat wasn’t fully sure of what was going on, knowing the only place she could get answers would mean sharing more information about her soulmate than she was ready to do with two people close to both of them.

 

“You’ve heard the music of your soulmate, right sweetie?” she asked Carter “Yeah, it’s pretty cool, their music is so different than ours,” Carter stopped talking when he saw his moms small smile

 

“Yes, well after many many years of silence, my soulmate reappeared in my life,” she paused her smile growing as she thought of all the wonderful messages they had shared with one another over the years. “But see my bond with them is different than the bond you have with your soulmate. I don’t know exactly how, but it seems that our emotions are tied together, so we feel each other even without the music.” She waited for his reaction, knowing that he needed time to process all the information.

 

“So…. what you’re saying is, besides the normal musical connection, you have an empathic connection with your soulmate?” He asked with wonder in his voice.

 

“Yes. It seems to be getting stronger as the years go by,” Cat said “When they first reappeared there wasn’t anything but the music, but slowly I guess as our connection grew stronger our emotions began to intertwine,” She didn’t know how far to explain things to him but she felt like this was a good place to stop.

 

Carter just looked at her with wonder and love in his eyes. “Wow mom! That’s amazing, to be able to know what they are feeling, you always know a way to help their mood,” Carter smiled “Do you think I could pick something that helps me through really rough days for you to play them?” He asked shyly “I mean… only if that’s ok, but if this connection is as strong as you say, they’ll be sticking around for a long time, so I’d like to share a bit of me with them.”

 

Cat smiled and laughed a joyous and full laugh “Of course you can share a song with them. I would be upset if they didn’t take you into consideration when we do finally meet,” Cat said, knowing that Kara with her history would love Carter as her own. “Why don’t you pick it and let me know when you are ready.”

 

Carter quickly buried himself in his iPod looking for the songs that always brightened his day when he was down. While he worked on finding the right song, Cat walked back to her desk and began to write her speech, finally knowing what she wanted to say. As she wrote Carter hooked his iPod up to her office sound system and pressed play, looking at his mom with love and hoping that his choice brightened her soulmates day. Cat stopped, and listened with her son and somewhere Kara, as she used their connection to push her love towards Kara trying to wrap her in her arms emotionally. Hoping that Kara felt the words pouring over her with the love that they were sent with.

 

**Looking out from underneath,**

**Fractured moonlight on the sea**

**Reflections still look the same to me,**

**As before I went under.**

 

**And it's peaceful in the deep,**

**Cause either way you cannot breathe,**

**No need to pray, no need to speak**

**Now I am under, Oh.**

 

**And it's breaking over me,**

**A thousand miles down to the sea bed,**

**Found the place to rest my head.**

 

**Never let me go, never let me go.**

**Never let me go, never let me go.**

 

**And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,**

**And all this devotion was rushing out of me,**

**And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,**

**But the arms of the ocean deliver me.**

 

**Though the pressure's hard to take,**

**It's the only way I can escape,**

**It seems a heavy choice to make,**

**But now I am under, Oh.**

 

**And it's breaking over me,**

**A thousand miles down to the sea bed,**

**Found the place to rest my head.**

 

**Never let me go, never let me go.**

**Never let me go, never let me go.**

 

**And the arms of the ocean are carrying me,**

**And all this devotion was rushing out of me,**

**And the crashes are heaven, for a sinner like me,**

**But the arms of the ocean deliver me.**

 

**And it's over,**

**And I'm going under,**

**But I'm not giving up!**

**I'm just giving in.**

 

**Oh, slipping underneath.**

**Oh, so cold, but so sweet.**

 

**In the arms of the ocean, so sweet and so cold,**

**And all this devotion I never knew at all,**

**And the crashes are Heaven, for a sinner released,**

**And the arms of the ocean, deliver me.**

 

**Never let me go, never let me go.**

**Never let me go, never let me go.**

 

**Deliver me.**

 

**Never let me go, never let me go.**

**Never let me go, never let me go.**

 

**Deliver me.**

 

**Never let me go, never let me go.**

**Never let me go, never let me go.**

 

**Never let me go, never let me go.**

**Never let me go, never let me go.**

 

**And it's over,**

**And I'm goin' under,**

**But I'm not givin' up!**

**I'm just givin' in.**

 

**Oh, slipping underneath.**

**Oh, so cold, but so sweet**

 

**“Never Let Me Go”- Florence + The Machine**

 

 

**Kara**

 

She just couldn’t shake the melancholy that was hanging over her head. She knew that Cat was feeling everything she was going through, and it was probably terrifying her, but try as she might Kara just couldn’t shake it. She was graduating this weekend, she should be happier and excited. She took almost six years (which made Kal/Clark happy) but what Clark didn’t know was that she was graduating with three degrees. Degrees for Creative Writing, Journalism and Painting, she knew that if her books didn’t work out she could fall back on the Journalism or Painting. When she had started college there was just so much she had wanted to study, so she took the opportunity and learned as much as she could on any and all subjects.

 

She knew the real reason for her mood, for the waves of sadness and anger that rolled off her and at times almost smothering her. She had finished the drafts for her first and second books, she had poured her memories onto paper, reliving a small portion of what she had been taught about her culture and people. With the two books she had sent the first off to over a dozen publishers and three had told her they wanted the series asking how many more books she thought she had till completion. She had had phone interviews with all of them stating the same information in each interview, she believed that she had at least fifteen or so books till the series completion, and that if she signed with them she would do no book tours or interviews unless she chose to do them. None of the publishers had been happy about that part of her terms but having a series that they were all foaming at the mouth for, gave her the ability to demand it.

 

Yes, her book deal had gone through and she had promised the publisher she went with at least three more books so they had signed her for a four book deal. So she had done it, she was writing and sharing Kryptons history with the world. Her people were going to be remembered and they were going to be loved by thousands possibly millions of people all over the earth. But remembering always took a toll on her, hence the emotional overload she was going through. She was at her breaking point with everything, there were just too many memories, she didn’t know how to calm her emotions so that Cat didn’t get overwhelmed. As she was slowly freaking out, pacing in her apartment, a beautiful song began to play it was like a balm to her soul. She felt Cat using their connection to envelop her with love, tied in with the song Kara felt, for the first time in weeks, a calm wash over her. No longer was her mind plagued by her memories, they were still there but they didn’t tear at her heart or emotions, not when she was connected to Cat like this.

 

Yes. Some would say that the song was sad, or even not what one should listen to when in a funk, but for Kara it was perfect. She sat in the center of her living room listening to the song and basking in the love being sent to her from Cat. The song sounded like something Carter would listen to, so she knew that he must have helped his mother pick the song. She smiled knowing that the boy cared for her just as she cared for him. When their message had finished, Kara got up and found her iPod and quickly found the song she needed. She pressed play as the song surrounded her, pouring out of her stereo. Wiping the tears from her face she smiled and listened to her message knowing that Cat would understand, like she always did.

 

**Far away**

**This ship has taken me far away**

**Far away from the memories**

**Of the people who care if I live or die**

 

**Starlight**

**I will be chasing a starlight**

**Until the end of my life**

**I don't know if it's worth it anymore**

 

**Hold you in my arms**

**I just wanted to hold**

**You in my arms**

 

**My life**

**You electrify my life**

**Let's conspire to reignite**

**All the souls that would die just to feel alive**

 

**I'll never let you go**

**If you promise not to fade away**

**Never fade away**

 

**Our hopes and expectations**

**Black holes and revelations**

**Our hopes and expectations**

**Black holes and revelations**

 

**Hold you in my arms**

**I just wanted to hold**

**You in my arms**

 

**Far away**

**This ship has taken me far away**

**Far away from the memories**

**Of the people who care if I live or die**

 

**I'll never let you go**

**If you promise not to fade away**

**Never fade away**

 

**Our hopes and expectations**

**Black holes and revelations**

**Our hopes and expectations**

**Black holes and revelations**

 

**Hold you in my arms**

**I just wanted to hold**

**You in my arms**

**I just wanted to hold**

 

**“Starlight”- Muse**


	10. Chapter 10

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Hi everybody,
> 
> I hope that you guys have stuck with me, this chapter was rewritten about 8 times to what it is now. It started out one way and has now ended a totally different place than I had originally planned. There has been a major time jump, because I just saw those years as fillers for the meatier part of the story. They wouldn't have really added much.
> 
> Where we are with the ages in this AU  
> Kara is 25  
> Cat is 47  
> Carter is 12
> 
> This is a shorter chapter but we are almost there guys. So if you are willing stick with me for just a bit longer, and hopefully I can bring this to it's happy ending.

**Kara (2015)**

 

Surrounded by family and friends, Kara was celebrating the release of her fourth book in her series “ **Rao’s Light** ” the first book had been a crazy success and her publishers begged her for the next installment of the series, but she had waited to give them her manuscript, and she was thankful she had, because the success of the series catapulted her to the forefront of the science fiction world. She also didn’t tell them that she had written five more books for the series since the release of the first book… What they didn’t know wouldn’t hurt them.As she sat surrounded by all the people that she loved, Kara sat and contemplated the feeling of pride that was pouring out to her from Cat. When her first book had been released, Kara had waited anxiously for the book reviews, what she saw was not what she had expected for her first book. It was a review done by a critic for sure… but not just any critic, Cat herself had read and written the review, and for a new author, what Cat said was a career maker.

 

_I am the first to admit that the genre of Science Fiction is not my normal taste. But one would be remiss to overlook the genius that is the first of many books in “Rao’s Light: A Crimson World” The skill of the Author K.Z.D to impart this world to us, and to make it believable, is truly an amazing feat. From the first word on the page, the reader is drawn into the world of Rao, and the plight of the people. Without giving anything in the book away, I will say that this is an author and a series that I Cat Grant will be keeping a close eye on. If nothing makes you read these books, know that I have never steered the public wrong. K.Z.D is an author on the rise, with so much to share with the world._

 

As soon as she had read the review, Kara poured love and joy through their connection, knowing that Cat would understand why. So here she sat in her apartment four years later celebrating another books release and wishing that Cat was here with her. She looked around at everyone that had come to celebrate with her, every single person in this room, knew her story, knew that her books were true and based on her families legacy. Overwhelmed with her emotions she went and changed the iPods playlist, and an upbeat tune that had always been close to her heart since knowing who Cat was began to play. Knowing that the time for meeting was soon, she ran over to Alex and dragged her around the room laughing and spinning her in circles, celebrating this milestone, and also celebrating the fact that the next time she released a book Cat would be the one she was dancing with.

 

 

**Oh, my life is changing everyday,**

**In every possible way.**

**And oh, my dreams,**

**It's never quiet as it seems,**

**Never quiet as it seems.**

 

**I know I've felt like this before,**

**But now I'm feeling it even more,**

**Because it came from you.**

**And then I open up and see**

**The person falling here is me,**

**A different way to be.**

 

**Ah, la da ah...**

**La...**

 

**I want more imposible to ignore,**

**Imposible to ignore.**

**And they'll come true,**

**Impossible not to do,**

**Impossible not to do.**

 

**And now I tell you openly,**

**You have my heart so don't hurt me.**

**You're what I couldn't find.**

**A totally amazing mind,**

**So understanding and so kind;**

**You're everything to me.**

 

**Oh, my life,**

**Is changing every day,**

**In every possible way.**

 

**And oh, my dreams,**

**It's never quiet as it seems,**

**'Cause you're a dream to me,**

**Dream to me.**

 

**Ah, da, da da da, da, la…**

**“Dreams”- The Cranberries**

 

 

**Cat**

 

Watching Carter tinker with his 6th grade science project Cat felt an overwhelming sense of joy and love pour into her. Cat looked at her calendar and realized today was Kara’s book release, the fourth in her series, Cat was so proud and made sure that Kara felt it. When Cat had read the first book in the series she had been intrigued by the story, normally not reading Science Fiction, she had been persuaded by Carter to (in her sons words) “Check out this awesome new writer mom, they have a wicked imagination.” Being the good mother that she was, she promptly snatched his already well loved copy and dug in. From the first word she had been hooked, but there was something that niggled at the back of her mind. The whole time she read, she kept wondering why the name Rao was so familiar? Reaching back into her memory, it all hit her like a bus, Rao… she had heard that name sung hundreds of times by Kara. After her realization the book and soon to follow books took on a whole new meaning for Cat, they were a window into Kara’s world.

 

Now sitting helping Carter with his project, Cat couldn’t wait to read the next installment she couldn’t help but think that Kara was preparing her for their future together. She wasn’t sure what exactly she was being prepared for, but knew that with the knowledge of where Kara came from, she would be better prepared for their life together. Over the years their soulmate bonds did nothing but get stronger, to where now it felt as if they were standing in the same room. Cat knew she was ready to meet Kara, she knew that Carter had already accepted her into their lives and was ready to meet her, they were just waiting for Kara to decided she was ready to meet them. Watching her son tinker with his project, Cat checked her email and was surprised to find one from her assistant that was marked urgent. Sighing at the incompetence of her soon to be ex-assistant, Cat read the email where her mind was quickly quieted from it’s murderous musings into stunned silence.

 

_Dear Miss Grant,_

_I’m contacting you on behalf of my client K.Z.D. As I’m sure you have noticed, my client is a very reclusive writer, and does not like to be at the forefront of the media. In their contract they have been given the power of choosing when and where and with who they will appear and interview with. It has been made known to me by K.Z.D that you and you alone, are to be given the very first and exclusive interview with my client. I have been told to give you the power of choosing when and where this meeting will take place. Know that it will be a verbal interview in person, but my client will not allow it to be recorded in any form. Their privacy is my upmost concern. If you are to agree to these terms, please reply with the date and time you would like to conduct the interview._

_Lucy Lane_


	11. Chapter 11

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> woooo boy! I think this is my longest chapter yet guys. We are still a few chapters away from the meet, but it's all coming together. 
> 
> Once again thank you for continuing to read this little musing I had, and for all your comments and encouragements. I normally hate sharing my writing, but sharing it here I've felt safe doing so. So thanks for giving this shy writer a chance.
> 
> As always enjoy and let me know what you think.
> 
> SSG

**Cat**

 An interview! Kara wanted Cat to interview her, this is how they were to meet for the first time. Fuck! They were going to meet for the first time, and Cat had to decide when and where. Well it wouldn’t be public, in the few conversations that Cat had with Lois about her and Clarks first meeting, she did not want either of their emotional upheaval to be viewed by the public. So a restaurant was out, so was her office at Catco…. where did that leave them? Instead of driving herself mad with this decision she decided to share it with the only other person that would be there, Carter.

 “Carter, sweetheart. Do you think you could help me with a small problem” Cat asked her son “Sure mom,” Carter answered putting his tools down on the table “What’s the problem?”

 

Cat sighed and showed him the email from what she assumed was either Kara’s attorney or her agent. Waiting for him to finish, she mulled over telling him that his favorite author was her soulmate, figuring that he would figure it out from the emotional basket case she was going to become when the interview happened, she decided to just tell him, but before she got the chance Carter spoke first.

 

“Holy cow mom! Kara wants to meet you finally!” he yelled in excitement. Without missing a beat her amazing son had already figured out that K.Z.D was her soulmate, she never understood how he was always so many steps ahead of her, but at this moment she was glad that he understood the magnitude of the moment. “Yes. She does want to meet me,” Cat stated a bit breathlessly “I’m going to be honest with you Carter,” she paused with apprehension “I’m terrified of actually meeting her, what if I’m not what she expected” Carter just stared at his mother after her shocking statement. Carter had never seen his mother this unsure of herself. There was so much fear and self-doubt showing in her eyes, he just didn’t know how to alleviate them for her. Slowly Carter got his mother to look him in the eye, when he had her full attention he said in a strong but quiet voice “Mom. I want you to take some time to think about what you are feeling and what you are feeling from Kara” Carter knew that the best way to alleviate any fear was for his mother to use the connection she had with Kara, to let her feel her fear, so that she could feel what he knew Kara felt, love.

 

After their quick conversation Carter sat at the table, his science project forgotten. He needed to do some research, quickly grabbing his computer he began to look up attorneys and agents named Lucy Lane, he only found one. An attorney based in National City, he clicked around the law offices webpage reading the small bio they had for Miss Lane. After finding out she had been in the army and originally from Metropolis, Carter quickly wrote down the address and number for the office and began to make a plan. He was going to meet Kara before his mother, and he was going to use the only connection he had to her.

 

Cat sat in her study, tumbler of Scotch in her hand. She knew she didn’t have anything to worry about with meeting Kara, but Cat knew so much about her, did Kara even really know who Cat was? Kara was young and beautiful, while Cat was jaded and aging. Taking a large sip from her glass Cat looked back in her memories to all the times she had seen Kara. There was the first time at Lois and Clarks wedding, it was a fleeting moment, but still it was etched permanently in her mind. Then the most recent time came flooding back to Cats mind….

 

_Four years earlier._

  _NCU’s graduation ceremony was nothing to look down upon. With over three hundred graduates, so many young people were being celebrated today, for achieving what some thought was impossible and what others knew to be inevitable. Pride and excitement oozed off the graduates sitting on the football field before her. Cat smirked knowing that all the journalism majors were dying a slow death seeing her as their graduating speaker, she also knew that almost all of them would have their resumes into Catco within the next few days if they weren’t already on file. As the college president announced her she slowly looked out over the crowd, she was shocked to see Lois and Clark in the audience. No… she couldn’t be graduating, Cat frantically began to look through the rows of graduates, a sea of blue hats and gowns making all the students look the same. As she stood to give her speech she was struck with a powerful wave of excitement and love, she knew that this feeling could only be coming from one person, Kara. Cat walked to the podium and again looked out at the graduates, half way through her speech she finally saw her. For the second time in her life she laid eyes on her soulmate, and Kara was still just as stunning as she had been at the wedding. Blue eyes locked with hazel, and all the world faded away, Cat was still speaking but the words held no meaning for her while her very soul was being peered into while she herself peered into Kara’s. At the end of her speech, Cat began to walk away, when she stopped and refaced the crowd, looking directly at Kara again she spoke her final words directly to her soulmate “People may say that the impossible cannot be achieved, that there will never be a right time. Don’t listen to those people, you are the dreamers, the future of our world. Without trying to achieve the impossible, you will never know what you can achieve. Be a dreamer, be the future.” With those last words Cat walked off the stage, and once again walked away from Kara._

 

Yes she had once again left Kara, but after she left she felt nothing but love and gratitude. She never knew how her words had affected Kara until she looked at the dedication page to her books, each book had the same dedication

“ **For my soulmate, I will always dream and strive for the impossible; till we finally meet face to face, so that we can dream and strive together.”**

Finishing up her drink Cat began to draft her response to Miss Lane. Let the dreaming and striving begin.

 

**Carter**

 

It had taken two days to get an appointment with Miss Lane, but here Carter sat in a fancy law office waiting with his nanny to have his appointment with Kara’s lawyer. He was surprised with how calm he felt about the whole situation, normal he would be so nervous that just the thought of talking to someone new had that possibility of causing him to go mute. Yet today, he felt a surge of confidence and bravery rest upon him. He was determined to meet Kara and he would do what it took to have it happen. While he had been sitting there lost in thought a young woman came out and called his name “Mr. Grant?” his nanny reacted for him, causing the young woman to give him a double take, but she quickly covered her surprise with a professional smile. “Hello Mr. Grant. I’m Lucy Lane,” she smiled down at him “Lets go back to my office and we can discuss your case,” Carter quickly followed her asking his nanny to sit outside the office so they could talk privately.

 

“Before you ask me if I’m sure I want to discuss my case alone, trust me when I say you don’t want this conversation to be made public,” Carter said before Lucy could get a word in.

 

Lucy gave Carter a quizzical look but nodded for him to continue “ Ok Mr. Grant, what is it you think I don’t want to get out?”

 

Carter took a deep breath “I know you represent the author K.Z.D, I also know that her first name is Kara,” Carter paused gauging the lawyers reaction to his news… Not seeing any signs of argument he pushed on “I also know that her books are based on fact, and that K.Z.D is an alien,” With that statement he got a reaction.

 

Lucy’s eyes grew wide, what was this young boy trying to get from Kara? with a shaky breath Lucy began to subtlety interrogate the young Grant. “Ok, so you think that you know something that I don’t want made public, are you trying to blackmail my client or myself” she asked trying to reign in the venom that was threatening to seep out into her voice.

 

“Not blackmail exactly,” Carter answered

 

“If you aren’t trying to blackmail us, what DO you want,” Lucy asked, her curiosity getting the best of her.

 

“I want to meet her” Carter sighed “I want to meet her, and make sure she won’t break my moms heart,” He finally divulged.

 

Lucy had no idea what to do with that information, so she did the only thing she knew how to, she asked him a finally question “Who is you mother” Two glacier blue colored eyes peered up at her with hope and fear bleeding from them “Cat Grant” was the quiet reply

 

**Kara**

 

It was a good day. Her book was getting rave reviews, she had taken the first step to meeting Cat and she was sitting in front of a dozen donuts that were just begging to be eaten. As she was reaching for the first of the happy dozen, her musings of a donut filled day were interrupted by her phones high pitched ringtone. Without looking at the screen she answered with her normal jovial voice “Kara Danvers” she said with a smile. Her smile quickly faded when she heard the other person on the phone “Kara! Get your bony ass down to my office. NOW” uh-oh Lucy was pissed. Kara quickly made her way to Lucy’s office, all the while trying to figure out what she had done to piss her friend/lawyer off so badly.

 

Fifteen minutes after her one sentence conversation with her friend, Kara made her way into the law firm and was quickly directed to Lucy’s office. She entered thinking she would find her friend pouring over some contract or another. What she didn’t expect was to see her friend playing cards at her desk with non other than Carter Grant. Kara’s whole world stopped when the eyes of her soulmates son landed on her. Looking away from the blue eyes of a boy she already considered her own, Kara looked at Lucy and was a little afraid of what she saw in her friends eyes. She hadn’t shared with anyone who her soulmate was, but looking into Lucy’s eyes, Kara knew that Carter had told her friend everything that he knew. Lucy was a great friend, but an even more amazing lawyer, Kara knew that within five minutes of talking to Carter her secret had been spilled. Finally entering the room and shutting the door behind her, Kara sat in the only empty chair in the room waiting for the hammer to fall.

 

Lucy was the first to break the silence “Mr. Grant and I have been having a **very** interesting conversation over the last hour,” she said sweetly “Haven’t we Carter” The young man shyly looked at Kara then Lucy before answering quietly “Yes”

 

“Imagine my surprise when this young man comes into my office and tells me that his mother, **Cat Grant** , is your soulmate” Lucy gauged Kara’s reaction, and seeing the small flinch continued on the attack “He has also informed me that they are both aware of **who** you are, and of your connection to a certain caped hero,”

 

Kara was visibly shaken now, but knowing that the two most precious people in her whole world knew who and what she was took a huge weight off her shoulders. Before she could react to everything that was said a feeling a fear and panic overcame her. She quickly stood up and listened for Cat in the chaos that was National City, finding her surrounded by the noise of her office. After finding Cat and hearing that she wasn’t in danger, she turned to Carter knowing that Cat was worried because she didn’t know where her son was.

 

“Carter,” Kara said in a stern voice, seeing a small amount of shock on the boys face that she knew his name. “Have you checked your phone recently? If you haven’t I suggest you do and call your mother and tell her you are safe,” Kara never paused, never stopped to explain anything to either of the two humans in the room. “After you do that, I will take you home” looking again at Lucy Kara sighed heavily “Lucy I promise I will explain everything to you, but for right now I need to take care of Carter” with another sigh Kara walked out of the office and waited in the hall for Carter.

 

**Cat**

 

To say that Cat was on the rampage was an understatement, she was royally pissed and worried about her son. Her nanny had called and told her that she had to leave early, but that Carter was safe and had his phone. Cat didn’t question the young woman, it wasn’t until she had called Carters phone six times without an answer that she began to worry. It had now been almost four hours since she last had any news of her son, if today had been a school day it would be fine, but it was some teacher day, so here she paced in her office snapping at any and all that came near. On her millionth rotation of her office her phone rang the familiar tune that told her Carter was calling.

 

“Carter, are you ok? Why haven’t you been answering me young man,” Cat asked with a tinge of worry and anger in her voice. “Mom, I’m so sorry,” Carter answered “I was doing some more research on my science project and turned my phone on silent” Cat could tell her son was lying, but didn’t push for an answer at the moment, she would get the truth from him when she got home.

 

“Ok young man, we will talk about this when I get home,” Cat looked at her watch and then her calendar “I should be home by six and then we are having a serious talk” she heard her son audibly gulp and smiled knowing that already his lie was folding in on him. “I love you, and I’ll see you soon, also turn your phone off silent” with that she said goodbye and hung up the phone.

 

He was safe, but Cat was curious to find out exactly what he had been doing the past several hours. Putting her sons punishment and interrogation to the back of her mind, Cat began to focus on editing the writing of several incompetent millennials, happily breaking out her red pen to make notes.

 

**Kara/Carter**

 

After listening to Carter talk to Cat through the door of Lucy’s office, Kara saw the door open slowly and Carter smile shyly at Lucy before Lucy gave her a “call me” death glare. Now out of the law office Kara looked down at Carter and couldn’t stop the smile that formed on her face. She was a little unsure of what to say to him, so she was content to just be in his presence walking him home. They walked quietly for a short while when Carter broke the silence.

 

“Did you know about me?” he asked quietly “I mean, I know you knew about my mom, but did you know she had me, that when you two finally met there was going to be another person in your life?” Carter knew that putting Kara on the spot was a little unfair, but he needed to know that he would be loved just as much as his mom.

 

Kara gave Carter her full attention, she noted how unsure he was and the droop in his shoulders after he had asked her his questions. She stopped and went and sat on a bench that was close by motioning him to come sit next to her. She was a little unsure of how much to tell him, but she decided to be as honest as she could.

 

“I was thirteen when I arrived here on earth, I was alone and all I really had was the music of my soulmate. I was eighteen when I found out that your mother was my soulmate and that’s when I found out about you.” she stated calmly, after taking a few steadying breathes she continued “When I found out about you, I accepted you as mine without question.” seeing the tears threatening to fall from her soon to be sons eyes Kara enveloped him in a hug whispering in his ear “I have loved you from the moment I knew you existed. And I’ve watched over you and your mother from the moment I knew who you both were,” the tears were falling freely from both of them now, as they hugged on a bench surrounded by the noise of the city.

 

After several minutes, they separated and Kara wiped the tear stains on Carters face. She smiled, knowing that this amazing boy was soon going to be in her life forever. “Well now that we are emotionally spent,” she smiled “Let’s get you home so your mom will stop stressing about you” Carter smiled and stood and took Kara’s hand feeling safe and loved, and knowing that both he and his mother were in good hands.

 

After about ten minutes they reached the building that the Grants lived in. Stopping just far enough from the door, so the doorman couldn’t see her Kara grabbed Carter and gave him a big hug and a kiss to the top of his head. She didn’t want to leave him, but also didn’t want all the questions from the security of who she was just yet. “Ok kiddo, you head straight in and make sure to call your mom again ok. She’s still stressing about you, so you might be in for it when she gets home.” Carter looked up at Kara and shrugged his shoulders “Whatever the punishment she gives me, it was worth it, meeting you” He smiled up at her and with a final hug rushed into the building, leaving a stunned but happy Kara behind.

 

After dropping Carter off at home, Kara walked around the city for several hours before finally heading back to Lucy’s office. She knew her friend would still be there, she also knew that Lucy was going to want answers to what happened in her office early that day. Well here Kara was to give answers and to face the music that was her friends wrath, and from the motorcycle that was parked in front of the building her sisters wrath as well. Standing outside of the building, she knew she should go in, but she just needed time to compose herself, to be able to talk about Cat and Carter without getting emotional. Taking her iPod out she skipped through dozens of songs before landing on one that matched her mood, if not her apprehension for what was to come. After several minutes Kara took a deep breath and walked into the office.

 

**And I'll use you as a warning sign**

**That if you take enough sense then you’ll lose your mind**

**And I’ll use you as a focal point**

**So I don’t lose sight of what I want**

**And I’ve moved further than I thought I could**

**But I missed you more than I thought I would**

**And I’ll use you as a warning sign**

**That if you talk enough sense then you’ll lose your mind**

 

**And I found love where it wasn’t suppose to be**

**Right in front of me**

**Talk some sense to me**

**[2x]**

 

**And I’ll use you as a makeshift gauge**

**Of how much to give and how much to take**

**Oh I’ll use you as a warning sign**

**That if you talk enough sense then you’ll lose your mind**

 

**Oh and I found love where it wasn’t supposed to be**

**Right in front of me**

**Talk some sense to me**

 

**And I found love where it wasn’t suppose to be**

**Right in front of me**

**Talk some sense to me**

**[3x]**

 

**I Found- Amber Run**


	12. Chapter 12

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wow, I am so sorry that I let this much time pass for this chapter. My life has gotten a wee bit complicated and a bit crazy these past few weeks. I hope that this chapter feeds some of the demands you all have. 
> 
> I love your feedback on this story. I try to get to all of them, but like I said the past few weeks have been crazy. Hope you enjoy this chapter.
> 
> SSG

**Cat**

 

It wasn’t often that Cat was overwhelmed by Kara’s emotions, but tonight she was being bombarded with her soulmates apprehension and worry. First having a song play that baffled her to no end, now to have these feelings engulf her almost making her drop in her place out of her own worry. She didn’t know what had caused these feelings but it made her gut twist and tighten in its own apprehension. Whatever was going on with Kara was obviously of great importance. Pushing down her own feelings, Cat pushed peace and calm to Kara through their bond, slowly after a short time she began to feel less apprehension and a feeling of gratitude and peace. Taking the small comfort from Kara, Cat walked into her penthouse apartment and a very frank and open conversation with her son.

 

Without even saying a word the look on Carters face showed guilt but also a small glint of joy that stemmed from somewhere deep inside. Finally being able to see that her son was whole and well Cat didn’t hold back her frustration and worry from the afternoon.

 

“So young man,” Cat eyed her son with her best CEO stare “Care to tell me where you were all afternoon?” stating quickly “Before you decide to weave a tangled web and get caught, I know that your nanny left you right after lunch and I also know you didn’t get home till almost four”

 

Carter took a steadying breath, he had forgotten about the door sensors that were connected to the alarm system. Knowing that there was no point in lying to his mother Carter began to tell her most of what happened to him that afternoon.

 

“I made an appointment with a lawyer,” he knew he was being vague but wanted to draw his mother in “I wanted to make sure that your best interest was at the front of their minds” There that was just vague enough to make her journalistic brain jump into overdrive.

 

“Why would my interests matter to this ‘lawyer’” Cat asked knowing that she had willingly stepped into the trap her son had set for her.

 

“Because mom,” Carter paused dramatically “This lawyer happens to be a good friend and the person that represents Kara”

 

At her sons words Cats whole world froze, her breathing became shallow when she thought about just why her son would go speak to Kara’s lawyer. She tried to reign in her anger but there was just no way she could let Carter meddling in her life this way go without reprimand. Part of her understood, he was looking out for their family, but to do so without telling her was what really caused her anger to flare up. She never yelled at Carter, she knew what growing up with a parent that always yelled at you was like, she never wanted that for her son, so she calmly began discussing his meeting with the lawyer.

 

“So…. you had a meeting with Kara’s lawyer. What exactly did you two discuss at this meeting?” Cat asked, she was struggling with keeping her emotions in check, but she knew that Kara was already dealing with something on her end she didn’t need to be dealing with Cats frustration with her son at the same time.

 

Carter had never seen his mother this upset, not with firing someone, nor with talking about her own mother. He took a step back realizing that even though his intentions had been good, they may have not been wanted. There was no going back now though… Carter had done what he had to do to insure that his mother was loved and that Kara wasn’t a bad person. He’d always had the ability to tell if someone was a good or bad person just by talking to them, and meeting Kara, Carter knew that she was as good as they came, maybe even better than good.

 

“I know you’re mad at me mom,” Carter stated simply “But I’m not going to apologize for looking out for the most amazing woman in the world.” Feeling a courage he had never felt before well up in he chest Carter continued “Mom. She loves us. She really loves us.” he whispered out feeling the tears of joy fall down his face.

 

Cats anger was stopped in it’s tracks with her sons quiet statement. She saw his tears and the smile on his face, and yes she was still mildly upset with him for interfering in this part of her life, but she also realized it affected his life as well. In a flash she had Carter in a hug and was trying to hold back her own tears.

 

“How can you be so sure? What does her lawyer know about her feelings for us?” Cat asked

 

Without missing a beat Carter told his mother the most important thing from that day “I met her mom, I met Kara, and she’s the one that told me we were loved.” his tears continued to fall as his mother held him closer to herself.

 

“Oh Carter. How could she not love you.” Cat said past the lump in her throat “You my boy, are the best thing of me. Hopefully she feels the same way about me when we finally meet.” Cat hoped that Kara felt the same way she did, but only their meeting would dispel the fear she had of rejection. Sitting on her living room floor holding her son Cat prayed that Kara loved her, because she was unwaveringly in love with Kara.

 

 

**Kara**

 

She didn’t want to be here. She didn’t want to have to explain why she kept her soulmate a secret, especially to Alex. Kara knew that Lucy would understand, she would get why she had kept it a secret, especially when she finds out how old she was when Kara found out Cat Grant was her soulmate. Lucy was the easy one to explain the whole situation too, but Alex…. oh boy Alex was going to be a whole other story. Kara didn’t feel like she had to explain to anyone why she kept who her soulmate was to herself, but she knew that Alex would push and push till she got all the information. Kara just wasn’t sure she was ready for this conversation with her sister, but there was no getting around it, this was going to happen and Alex was just going to have to deal with it. Stepping into Lucy’s office, Kara quickly saw the almost empty bottle of scotch and knew that she was in for a difficult night trying to get her overly protective sister to settle down enough to listen to her. With a heavy sigh she sat in one of the office chairs and waited for the interrogation to begin.

 

“Hey Kara,” Lucy said with a guarded smile “It’s later, are you ready to explain to me what happened this afternoon?”

 

Before Kara could answer Alex angrily chimed in “Yeah! Then maybe through all that explaining you could tell me why you kept knowing who your soulmate was a secret from me.” She spat out before finishing the drink in her hand and slamming the glass onto the desk in front of her.

 

Yep, this was going to be loads of fun Kara thought. Trying to answer once again Kara was interrupted by her sister.

 

“I mean, come on I’m your sister for Christs sakes!” Alex fumed “Why wouldn’t you tell me, I mean it’s not like this person could ruin your life, not like they know who or what you are.” She stated dramatically.

 

“You know what Alex, maybe if you let me get a single word out I would tell you some stuff about my soulmate,” Kara yelled back “But no, I get attacked before I can even get a single syllable out, so forgive me if I’m not overly excited to tell you something that is so personal and precious to me.”

 

Kara was so worked up she was losing control of her powers and poor Lucy’s chair was now a mangled mess of wood and fabric. She looked down at the mess she had made and realized that she was on the verge of a total breakdown and it was all because her sister couldn’t deal with her having a secret. Lucy looked shocked at the sudden change in her friends behavior and hoped that Alex saw what she was causing her sister to go through. Alex though was completely oblivious to her sisters struggle and was more concerned with her own pride being wounded by Karas omission of this area of her life.

 

Quickly trying to stop things from escalating past where they were, Lucy jumped in trying to keep the peace between the two sisters. “Hey Kara, it’s ok, you don’t have to explain anything if you don’t want to.” She stated calmly “I just wish I had known what you would have wanted me to say before I was ambushed by a twelve year old kid, that’s all”

 

Kara looked a bit calmer she gave Lucy a small smile in thanks for her calming presence. Alex scoffed “Your soulmate is a fucking kid! No wonder you kept this to yourself, a KID Kara!” her sudden outburst breaking the calm that had eased over Kara, there was no hope to redeem this night.

 

“NO ALEX!” Kara turned on her sister then “You don’t get to judge me” her anger finally breaking loose directed fully at her sister. “My soulmate has a twelve year old, and I love him, just like I love my soulmate. If you would get off your fucking high horse of anger and let me explain things you would have known that.” Kara was getting more agitated as the minutes went by “I don’t have to explain anything to you!” She fumed “With the way you are treating me, I’m not sure you will get to meet my soulmate, so shape up or I won’t have you near the two people I love most in this universe!” Turning around her eyes glowing with controlling her heat vision Kara slammed the office door and made her way to the roof, launching off into flight away from the hateful looks from her sister.

 

 

**Lucy & Alex**

 

Alex just sat there stunned. Never had Kara been so angry with her that she almost let loose her heat vision, or lost her strength, and tonight she had done both. When Kara had left her eyes were aglow with her anger, and the door was slammed so hard that there was a foot long crack in the wall of Lucys office. She slumped down in her chair and eyed the almost empty alcohol bottle, pushing it further away from her, she looked up to see Lucy looking at her.

 

“Well you fucked that conversation up,” Lucy stated

 

“I don’t even know where I went wrong Luc,” Alex sighed “She kept this from me. She tells me everything, how was I suppose to react?”

 

“Oh I don’t know Alex. Maybe like an actual adult,” Lucy responded “This boy told me how long his parent has known about Kara, and it’s been a long time Alex,” she calmly stated “He figures that Kara’s known who they were for about seven years,”

 

Alex was devastated, seven years Kara has kept this to herself. This person was someone that Kara wanted to protect at all costs, even from Alex. This thought made her resign herself to the knowledge that she had royally messed up.

 

“I have to fix this Luc,” she said “I shouldn’t have reacted so poorly, it was just my damn pride being wounded that my sister wouldn’t confide in me,” Alex stated shamefully.

 

Lucy looked at her with knowing eyes “Yes, you do need to fix this. But it’s not going to be fixed tonight.” she said calmly “You need to give Kara time to cool off, and you need to think long and hard about how much of her life you want to be a part of.” She narrowed her eyes at Alex “Kara’s soulmate is a lifetime thing, and with who Kara is so our the children and grandchildren and so on, she will not abandon the loves of her life to appease your pride.” sighing heavily she finished with a final statement “No matter how much it hurts her, she will pick her soulmate over you Alex, over all of us. So you need to come to terms with the fact that you are no longer her world.”

 

With that statement Lucy left Alex standing at her bike outside of the law office while she stepped into her car and drove off. Lucy hoped that Alex would think and decided that her relationship with her sister was more important than being left out of the loop of this personal matter. Knowing Alex and Kara like she did, she knew that the big guns were going to have to be called in to calm this storm. Taking out her phone Lucy dialed the number from memory and waited for the line to be picked up “Hello, Eliza? Lucy Lane, I need you and Jeremiah’s help.”

 

 

**Alex**

 

She knew she was being petty, she knew that she had hurt Kara, but it was just so hard to understand that Kara would keep this secret for so long without letting it slip. Getting on her bike Alex decided to drive around the city to clear her mind. After several hours of driving through the city and the surrounding coastline, Alex had finally seen just how badly she had hurt her sister. Heading to the only place she knew she could go, she made her way to Kara’s apartment. Slowly making her way up to her sisters studio apartment, Alex stopped at the door about to knock when she heard a song so sad and full of longing it broke her resolve and she quickly made her way back down the stairs in tears. She was going to fix this, but not tonight, Lucy was right they both needed time to heal and decompress from the situation. Revving her bikes engine she peeled out into the traffic of the city hoping to be lost in the chaos of National City.

 

 

**Kara**

 

Flying always helped her feel safe and free. After feeling so attacked by her sister Kara had to get somewhere safe so she flew to Cats apartment building. Landing on the roof, Kara did her normal security sweep of the building, finding nothing amiss and Cat and Carter safely tucked away for the night, Kara collapsed overwhelmed by her emotions. Her heart ached in so many different ways. She was overwhelmed with love for Cat and Carter, especially after meeting the boy that afternoon, but she was also so deeply hurt by her sisters reaction to knowing who her soulmate was. It was almost like her heart and soul were breaking in two, so much love and pain mingled together creating havoc to her very self.

 

She forced herself to calm down, laying on the roof of her souls home, Kara looked to the stars and could barely make out Raos light. Finding him in the vastness of the cosmos, Kara began to say prayers she hadn’t spoken in over three decades. Asking Rao for guidance and for wisdom, seeking his favor in the choices she had to make. After several hours of meditating and prayer, Kara finally felt calm enough to head home. When she landed softly on her balcony she felt the soft push of Cats calming emotions trying to soothe her own. She didn’t know how to respond except through a song that spoke to her very soul at that moment. Making her way slowly to her couch she flipped through her playlists finding the one she wanted and choosing the song that fit what her heart was crying out. Kara pressed play and the song of longing and sadness began to play as she quietly began to cry again, wishing that her soulmate was there with her to hold.

 

**One foot in front of the other**

**Keep breathing just like they taught you**

**You politely asked to take a walk with me**

**I would’ve married you there underneath the trees**

**Is it real, this thing?**

**Is it real, ooh, this thing?**

 

**I could make you happy**

**I could make you love me**

**I could disappear completely**

**I could be your love song**

**I could be long gone**

**I could be a ghost in your eardrum**

**When you sleep, will it be with me?**

**When you sleep, will it be with me?**

 

**I swore I saw you in a dream**

**All dressed in white and wide smile**

**You politely asked to take a walk with me**

**And I married you there underneath the trees**

**Can you feel the beat of my heartbeat, beat through me?**

**Can you feel the beat of my heartbeat, beating through?**

 

**I could make you happy**

**I could make you love me**

**I could disappear completely**

**I could be your love song**

**I could be long gone**

**I could be a ghost in your eardrum**

**When you sleep, will it be with me?**

**When you sleep, will it be with me?**

 

**How did I miss you, when I didn’t know you? Ooh**

**How did I miss you, when I didn’t know you? Ooh**

**How did I miss you, when I didn’t know you? Ooh**

**How did I miss you, when I didn’t know you? Ooh**

 

**I could make you happy**

**I could make you love me**

**I could disappear completely**

**I could be your love song**

**I could be long gone**

**I could be a ghost in your eardrum**

**I could make you happy**

**I could make you love me**

**I could disappear completely**

**Be with me when you sleep**

**Be with me**

**“When You Sleep”- Mary Lambert**


	13. Chapter 13

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Wooooo boy. This chapter kicked my butt, several times over. I hope it turned out ok, because man I rewrote it about 50 times. Enjoy and I love your feedback!
> 
> SSG

_Miss Lane,_

 

_I am well aware of your clients lack of media presence. I am honored that they would personally choose myself for their first interview.If K.Z.D isn’t adverse to me voice recording the interview, I will gladly meet with them on Tuesday September 20th here at my home office at 6pm.For both your clients privacy and a secret private location to conduct the interview, my home is the best meeting place. At your earliest convenience please have your client confirm this date and place of meeting and I will send you all the pertinent information._

 

_Cat Grant_

_Catco C.E.O._

 

 

**Lucy**

 

 

Lucy reread the reply from Cat Grant about the interview Kara had insisted on. Now knowing that Cat was Kara’s soulmate, it all made total sense to Lucy why Kara had waited till now to meet Cat. Just from the very little Lucy knew of her sisters meeting with Clark, she knew that privacy of the meeting was mainly for the reaction that both Cat and Kara were going to have to meeting their soulmate face to face after years of their bonds growing.It was going to be a very emotionally charged evening for both women. Lucy just hoped they were both ready for their worlds to turn upside down.

 

Sitting back, Lucy rubbed her eyes and tried to reconcile herself to the fact that her two best friend were still not speaking. It had been two weeks since the revelation of Kara’s soulmate by one Carter Grant. Out of respect for Kara’s privacy, and because it was her job as her lawyer to keep her secrets, Lucy had not shared with anyone who Kara was tied to. Alex just wouldn’t take the hint though, everyday Lucy was bombarded with texts from the nosey sister trying to figure out who her sisters mate was. In a small way, Lucy felt bad for Alex, but mostly she felt angry and used. If Alex wanted to know so badly who Kara was hiding she needed to woman up and ask her sister herself.Things had gotten so bad that Lucy had taken to making the security at the firm escort Alex out before she even reached the receptionist desk, and still Alex persisted.

 

She had hoped that calling Eliza and Jeremiah would help smooth things over between the sisters, but it actually made things worse. Jeremiah was fully on Kara’s side, stating that “ if my daughter wants this kept private for now we should respect her wishes” Eliza on the other hand was just as upset as Alex, she fumed that for years they had been kept in the dark about Kara’s soulmate. So now Kara had actually changed her phone number and given people strict instructions to keep her new number a secret from Eliza and Alex. There was no hope when the two elder Danvers women got this way about anything. Shooting off a text to Kara with the date and time Cat gave her for the interview, Lucy shut down her computer and made her way out of the office. It looked like it was time to just step out of the firing line and let Kara deal with Alex and Eliza in her own way.She just hoped that the Danvers women listened to Kara, because an angry Kryptonian was not a pretty or friendly sight.

 

 

**Cat**

 

After two weeks, she had finally replied to Kara’s lawyers email. The interview was almost a guarantee no matter when she had picked. She now had less than a week before she finally got to meet Kara face to face. The nerves were fraying her normally cool exterior, she was ready for this, she was ready to meet her future head on. All the years of side stepping, all the years of unexplained silence were now finally going to be explained on both sides. A small smile graced her lips, Kara must of received her confirmation from Miss Lane, joy and excitement were washing over Cat in waves. There was no denying she and Kara really were meant to be.

 

She knew it was late, but she needed to tell someone what was about to happen. She needed to share her own joy and apprehension about this meeting with Kara. Picking up the phone Cat once again called Lois hoping that she could finally share her biggest secret with her closest friend, without Clark finding out till both she and Kara were ready for him to know. The phone rang for a few seconds before a very tired and grumpy Lois Lane answered.

 

“Carter had better be dying or an earthquake has leveled Catco to the ground for you to be calling me at three in the morning Cat” Lois stated with a huff

 

Cat chuckled, ‘yes now was most definitely the right time to share her news’ Cat thought. Instead of making Lois wait Cat just ripped the bandaid off “I’m meeting them on Tuesday night Lois”

 

Silence greeting Cats statement followed by what sounded like a sliding door opening and closing. “You’re telling me that after all these years you have finally grown the balls to meet your soulmate?!” Lois asked

 

“I’m going to tell you something only Carter and one other person knows Lois, and I need you to keep it a secret even from Clark” Cat stated with a firmness only her employees and her mother have ever heard her use.

 

Lois knew it was serious when Cat used Clark’s name instead of his nickname. This was serious, something deeply personal and possible life altering for more than just Cat and Carter. “Okay Cat, you have my word, I’ll tell no one, not even Clark”

 

Taking a deep calming breath Cat begins to tell Lois the tale of her soulmate and herself. Using her natural skills as a storyteller, Cat sucked Lois into the narrative, knowing that she would finally put all the pieces together of just who her soulmate was. For almost an hour Cat poured her very soul out, finally sharing things that she hadn’t shared with anyone, about her relationship with Kara in all forms.

 

“Wait” Lois interrupted Cat with a quick intake of breath “Cat. The connections you are talking about sound just like the ones that Clark and I share as soulmates.” Lois said, sitting on her balcony listening to the distant traffic far below her, Lois finally got it, she finally saw everything so clearly.

 

Quietly Lois stood, “Oh God, Cat!” tears were streaming down her face, the realization hit her like a freight train “Kara is your soulmate”

 

It took all of Cats will power to hold back her own tears. Was she wrong in confiding in Lois with this? Would she now be hated by Kara’s family? Her breathing began to quicken and grow shallow, she was headed into a full blown anxiety attack, and there was no one to catch her. She was right on the precipice when a voice broke through along with a feeling of total comfort, almost as if someone was holding her. The voice was Lois “Cat! It’s ok, it’s going to be ok” was being repeated over and over, the comfort she knew had to be coming from Kara. Sitting up straight in her chair, Cat slowly came back to herself while listening to Lois talk on the other end.

 

“This explains all her questions about you after the wedding, why she all of a sudden actually became interested in journalism,” Lois just kept going on and on about all the times Kara had flown to Metropolis to bombard both Clark and herself about everything they knew about Cat Grant. Just knowing that Kara was interested in her even back then was a wonderful feeling. Hearing about how her soulmate had made the effort to get to know her, slowly relaxed Cat’s tense muscles.

 

“You’ve known for years haven’t you” Lois asked after sensing that Cat had calmed down enough to talk again. Cat nodded to the empty room “I’ve known for nine years. Nine long agonizing years,” she said quietly

 

“Well you aren’t alone anymore Cat. I know and I am behind you all the way. You two were made for each other, and seeing Kara fall in love with you for all these years has been a beautiful thing to witness” Lois happily confessed.

 

Cat smiled and quickly wiped her tears away “Thank you Lois. Thank you for listening, and for not judging me in keeping this quiet,” Cat voiced “I see that the sun will soon be up there, so I’ll let you go, we all know Smallville will be up as soon as the light hits the building”

 

Lois snorted “Yeah and he’ll be asking for a breakfast that would kill a hobbit with its size” Lois stared out at the rising sun that was just breaking over the river “Let me know how the meeting goes, Kara has been pretty mum on this part of her life,” she paused “She takes this very seriously Cat, soulmates were rare on Krypton. Don’t take her for granted” with that Lois hung up the phone, smiling that her closest friend was finally going to meet her soulmate.

 

As Cat set her phone down and got up to head home, she felt lighter knowing that someone was in her corner, that someone cared that she had a soulmate. Before leaving her office, Cat made her way out onto her balcony, looking up at the night sky wondering if Kara was looking at it right now as well. She smiled and looked out around the city that she had made her home, her eyes sweeping across the rooftops of the building surrounding Catco her eyes stopped on a lone figure standing on the rooftop directly across from her. The crystal blue eyes of her soulmate stared back at her and a song slowly engulfing them both in the here and now, and the promise of the future.

 

 

**Kara**

 

Rao, she was tired. Running her hand through her hair for the millionth time, Kara looked at her computer screen. She had just finished her draft for her sixth book in her series, Lucy was renegotiating her contract with her publishers, knowing Lucy’s skills Kara was going to be much richer and allowed to keep her private life separate from her author persona, just the way she liked it. As if thinking of the lawyer made all the stars align, Kara’s phone chimed with an incoming message.

 

_Luc: September 20th @ 6pm, her home office. Both private and personal._

_Luc: Knock her dead SuperK. I demand details! ;-)_

_SuperK: Thanks Luc, you just made my night!!!!!!!!_

 

It had been two weeks since the great soulmate reveal by Carter. Kara smiled thinking of the boy, the love she had for he and Cat overwhelmed her at times, and right now was one of those times. The excitement of knowing that she was finally going to get to meet and know Cat in just five short days, made Kara want to go fly around the city. She sent Cat a wave of joy and excitement letting her know that she knew what was planned, with that she jumped out her window and took off into the clouds high above National City.

 

She quickly flew by Cats penthouse, and seeing that only Carter and his Nanny were home, yet safe she flew off in search of Cat. As she was making her way through the clouds towards Catco, a wave of anxiety paralyzed Kara, knowing that Cat was going into a panic she used every strand of their connection and poured her love and comfort out upon her. She wasn’t close enough to Catco to know what was going on, but knew that what she was offering was readily being accepted as Cat slowly began to calm down. Landing on the roof of the building across from Catco, Kara peered inside Cats office and saw her sitting at her desk talking on the phone. Using her powers, Kara heard the familiar voice of Lois Lane talking to Cat about Kara herself and her nosey questions about Cat. She stopped eavesdropping and flipped through the apps on her phone waiting for Cat to finish so that she could secretly escort her home.

 

Thirty minutes or so had passed, and Kara stood from her perch on the buildings edge when she saw movement inside Cats office. She was ready to jump into flight, when she saw Cat make her way out onto the balcony. Kara’s breath caught in her chest. Cat was the most beautiful woman she had ever seen, blonde wavy hair and the most beautiful hazel eyes, that peered into her soul every time they met. Kara was transfixed by her soulmates inner and outer beauty, she stood and stared lovingly at her soulmate, she once again flipped through her phone finding the song she had recently heard that at this moment felt right. She looked up after finding it, and stared directly into the hazel eyes of Cat Grant. Blue met hazel, in a moment frozen in time, meant only for them, and only for that time. Pressing play Kara engulfed them in song, smiling knowing that Cat was just as transfixed as she.

 

 

 

 

**After long enough of being alone**

**Everyone must face their share of loneliness**

**In my own time nobody knew**

**The pain I was goin' through**

**And waitin' was all my heart could do**

 

**Hope was all I had until you came**

**Maybe you can't see how much you mean to me**

**You were the dawn breaking the night**

**The promise of morning light**

**Filing the world surrounding me**

**When I hold you**

 

**Baby, Baby**

**Feels like maybe things will be all right**

**Baby, Baby**

**Your love's made me**

**Free as a song singin' forever**

 

**Only yesterday when I was sad**

**And I was lonely**

**You showed me the way to leave**

**The past and all it's tears behind me**

**Tomorrow may be even brighter than today**

**Since I threw my sadness away**

**Only Yesterday**

 

**I have found my home here in your arms**

**Nowhere else on earth I'd really rather be**

**Life waits for us**

**Share it with me**

**The best is about to be**

**So much is left for us to see**

**When I hold you**

 

**Baby, Baby**

**Feels like maybe things will be all right**

**Baby, Baby**

**Your love's made me**

**Free as a song singin' forever**

 

**Only yesterday when I was sad**

**And I was lonely**

**You showed me the way to leave**

**The past and all it's tears behind me**

**Tomorrow may be even brighter than today**

**Since I threw my sadness away**

**Only Yesterday**

 

**“Only Yesterday”- The Carpenters**


	14. Chapter 14

**Kara**

 

For the past three weeks she had been avoiding this conversation. This had been the longest in her life on earth that she had gone without talking to Eliza and Alex, She was still talking to Jeremiah, who she knew was keeping both of the Danvers women up to date on her life. He had been so supportive during the whole situation. He had wanted to be here today, to help her talk with Alex and Eliza, but she had told him to be on standby for the aftermath. She didn’t want to become the hammer that broke the whole families relationship apart, she would walk away before her adoptive family was torn in two, all because she wanted to keep her soulmate private. She really didn’t want to hash this situation out today, but there was no way in hell she was going to do it tomorrow, the day she was finally going to meet Cat. Kara smiled, thinking about the other night, spending a small moment in time just basking in the gaze from Cat’s eyes, Kara swore in that moment she saw galaxies within those eyes. The joy she felt in that moment is the only thing that is helping her through today. She was about to have a knock down drag out fight with both her sister and foster mom, she was going into it hopeful, but realistically she knew she was going to lose one or both of them.

 

In her life on earth, she had given Alex and Eliza a lot of control of what was good for her. They had always had her best interest at heart, but now with this situation with Cat, they no longer had her best interest in mind, but their own pride and control. Kara had backed down from a lot of arguments with the two women, but this was something she wasn’t going to give them any chance to change her mind on, Cat is her forever, so this was an argument they were both going to lose. They could choose to be happy for them, or walk away, either way Kara was going to choose Cat and Carter every time. 

 

A knock on her door jumped Kara out of her musings, a quick look with her x-ray vision showed that it was Eliza and Alex, and surprisingly Lucy was with them. Opening the door, she greeted Lucy with a hug, finding a comforting strength in the arms of her friend. “Lucy, what are you doing here?” Kara asked. Lucy just smiled returning the hug and walked into the apartment without replying, it was pretty obvious she was there to make sure no one died or ended up in space. After letting Lucy in, Kara stared into the hallway at her foster mother and sister. Alex had a small smile on her face, but was standing strong next to Eliza, whose face looked as if it had been carved from stone. Stepping back Kara motioned for them to enter, then shut the door making her way over to the couch to sit next to Lucy. Yep she could already tell that this conversation was going to go just great.

 

Not even inside for five minutes Eliza started in on her argument on why Kara was in the wrong.

 

“In these three weeks, I hope you’ve come to your senses and decided to better explain young lady why you kept your soulmate a secret from me and your sister,” Eliza stated as she paced in front of the tv. “I understand wanting to keep certain things secret, like what music they are playing or such, but knowing who they are for years, and now about to have contact with them without letting us or Alex cross check them to make sure you are safe is just stupid!”

 

Kara just sat on the couch, watching her foster mom rant about her life choices. She looked over at Lucy who was doing her best not to get up and deck Eliza just to make her shut up. Looking at Alex, Kara saw something she didn’t expect to see, Alex was nodding her head in agreement with everything Eliza was saying. In that moment, Kara knew that she was going to lose them both, they just weren’t going to see reason, no matter how she explained things to them. Knowing that she had at least another ten minutes of Elizas ranting, followed by Alex chiming in, Kara tuned their voices out and focused solely on the calming music Cat was playing.

 

After close to an hour of being bombarded with hurtful and terrible accusations about the relationship she had with her soulmate, and how “Can’t you see they are trying to control you Kara? Making you keep them a secret, you shouldn’t have to keep them a secret from your family” Kara had finally had enough when that statement was made. Using her super speed, Kara jumped up from the couch and backed both Eliza and Alex to the wall of her apartment. Her eyes were blazing with white light, barely containing her laser vision in her anger.

 

“You will never speak of my soulmate like this again!” Kara was pissed and they were going to feel her anger. “You both stand here and lecture me about keeping something that is sacred and private a secret. Do you realize how rare soulmates were on Krypton?” Kara didn’t wait for a response, just like they didn’t wait for her to explain anything before they began to tear her relationship with her love apart. “In the last five hundred years, there were only twelve soul matches. Now knowing that Clark and Lois are soulmates and that I have one, that makes the grand total fourteen soul matches” Kara was still barely holding on to her anger, she wanted to break something, or even shatter the hearts of the two woman standing in terror in front of her. She slowly backed away, making her way to her window, listening in to Cats heartbeat across the city to calm herself.

 

“Neither of you have any right to be mad at me for keeping my relationship with my soulmate a secret,” she stated softly “I’m in love, with every atom of my being,” this small statement felt like a sledgehammer to Eliza and Alex’s chests, yet they were still unable to utter their arguments before Kara spun around leveling them with a glacier stare.

 

“I will not allow anyone to dictate my actions in this area of my life” Kara stated as she looked into the eyes of the stubborn Danvers women “Any moment of any day, I will always choose them. She and her son are my whole reason for existence ever since I found them” Kara paused to let her words sink in, she stared into their eyes wanting her words to fully hit home with their weight and power “You both have to decide, right now….. Do you want to be part of my life? Because if you keep fighting me on this, YOU WILL LOSE!”

 

 

**Alex**

 

This wasn’t happening! How could Kara be so stupid about this soulmate business? Was she really willing to lose what they had just for this woman that she didn’t even know? As she looked at her mother then her sister, Alex tried to wrap her mind around everything that had been said. If she could just get Kara to listen to reason, everything would be okay in the end, they could be close as ever and this “soulmate” could just shove off. As she opened her mouth to speak, Kara gave them a final ultimatum.

 

She was shocked. How could Kara be this way, about a woman she didn’t even know, and wouldn’t even tell them about? This just had to stop, Kara was being foolish and making a huge mistake. She couldn’t hold her anger in any longer “You are acting like a stupid child! You will regret shoving us away, all for your soulmate that doesn’t even love you.” Not thinking about her words but barreling through the woman that had for years she had thought of as a sister, not realizing that these words were about to break any and every tie that they had. “Who could honestly love you without even knowing the real you? You’re an alien for Christ sake! You aren’t normal and you never will be, so stop trying to live a lie with this soulmate and stick with the people that are standing right here. We love you despite your alienness”

 

The room went deathly silent at Alex’s words, Kara visibly closed herself off and turned her back on the two woman, that until Lucy had been the anchors of her world, silently cutting them off from her life. Seeing that Kara wouldn’t see reason Alex grabbed her mother by the arm and stomped out of the apartment. With the slamming of the door she had cut the tie to the one person in the world that never judged her or tried to shape her into something she wasn’t. She wouldn’t realize the sizable mistake that she made, until her words swept back into her mind and she sat there with an almost empty bottle of scotch, fully understanding she had broken their relationship and there was not repairing the damage she had wrought.

 

**Lucy**

 

She had sat there for an hour next to Kara, listening to both Alex and Eliza rant and rave about Kara and her soulmate. Manipulation was brought up, secrets, control, all sorts of issues that the two women didn’t fully realize they were the worst culprits of in relation to Kara. She was about to butt in to defend Kara, when she felt a woosh of air, and looked up to see Kara in all her super ability, barely containing her anger at the two women. Lucy wasn’t shocked by the use of super powers, what shocked her was the menacing glow coming from Kara’s eyes. She was barely keeping her powers in check, Eliza and Alex were teetering on the edge of a Kryptonian knife and they didn’t even realize it. Blinded by their own egos and control issues when it came to Kara, Lucy watched them stare silently at the angry Kryptonian in the room. Lucy prayed that they would see reason, she watched as Alex went to say something, but was cut off by Kara’s quiet ultimatum.

 

Lucy sat there frozen. Afraid to draw attention to herself, not knowing what Kara would do now that the gauntlet had been cast down. Gazing between the three women standing on opposite sides of the room, Lucy watched as the two stubborn Danvers women made their choice. It was like she was reliving Lois and her fathers confrontation over Clark, the disgust and utter betrayal that was written on all three of their faces at the choice the other was making. Kara’s eyes dimmed to a muted blue, turning her back on the two women that had always said they would be there for her, and support her, realizing that they would never accept her soulmate, they would never be ok with Kara finally taking complete control of her life. Watching Eliza and Alex leave the apartment with angry steps and words that would never be forgiven, slowly standing Lucy went over to Kara and held her friend as she collapsed in grief and anger.

 

 

 

**A disappointment.**

**Oh, you shouldn't have done,**

**You couldn't have done,**

**You wouldn't have done the things you did then.**

 

**And we could've been happy.**

**What a piteous thing,**

**A hideous thing was tainted by the rest,**

**But it won't get any harder,**

**And I hope you'll find your way again.**

 

**And it won't get any higher,**

**And it all boils down to what you did,**

**Then... (X 8)**

 

**In the night we fight, I fled, you're right.**

**It was exactly then, it was exactly then,**

**I decided, decided, decided, decide. Oh, that threw you out.**

 

**In the night we fight, I fled, you're right.**

**It was exactly then, it was exactly then,**

**I decided, decided, decided, decided. Mmm... Mmmm...**

 

**But it won't be any harder,**

**And I hope you'll find your way again.**

**And it won't get any higher,**

**And it all boils down to what you did,**

**Then... (X 8)**

**Disappointment... (X 6)**

**Then... (X 8)**

 

**“Disappointment” - The Cranberries**

 

 

 

**Cat**

 

Kara was throwing so many emotions around Cat thought she might get whiplash from the emotional rollercoaster she was riding. Anger, resentment, frustration, sadness and so much rage, today was a day that their connection was not a happy walk in the park. Whatever Kara was going through at the moment was very important, Cat realized that no matter what it was she needed to be there for Kara.

 

She didn’t know what was going on, but Cat believed that it had something to do with Kara and her relationship. Throughout the whole day mixed in with the ocean of emotions Cat felt love and devotion pouring out to dampen the almost overwhelming whirlpool of confusion. Finally after hours of upheaval Kara had finally become leveled emotionally, now all Cat felt was sadness, anger but still engulfed in the overwhelming love and devotion towards her.

 

Walking out onto her office balcony Cat looked out over the roof tops, hoping to catch a glimpse of her beautiful blonde love. She knew that she wouldn’t be there, but ever since the night where they both just got to see each other, in the same moment, Cat always kept an eye out for Kara. _’Oh my sweet Kara. How I wish I was holding you right now’_ Cat mused _‘After tomorrow my love I’m never letting you go, and I’ll never let anyone hurt you again’_ With one last look around the city, Cat made her way home listening to a playlist Carter had made her to “better understand the younger generation” smiling softly in the back of her town car Cat couldn’t wait till tomorrow, for her life would truly become amazing with her soulmate by her side.

 

**I wish I could do better by you**

**Cuz that's what you deserve.**

**You sacrifice so much of your life**

**In order for this to work.**

 

**While I'm off chasing my own dreams,**

**Sailing around the world,**

**Please know that I'm yours to keep,**

**My beautiful girl.**

 

**When you cry a piece of my heart dies,**

**Knowing that I may have been the cause.**

**If you were to leave,**

**Fulfill someone else's dreams,**

**I think I might totally be lost.**

 

**You don't ask for no diamond rings,**

**No delicate strings of pearls,**

**That's why I wrote this song to sing,**

**My beautiful girl.**

 

**“The Girl” - City and Colour**

 

 

**Kara**

 

She sat in her apartment, hours had passed since her confrontation with Alex and Eliza. Lucy had stayed with her for the rest of the day, holding her and letting her vent her anger and sadness, but Kara had finally sent her home seeing that her friend was exhausted and needed to rest. Now alone, Kara sat and listened in to Cats steady heartbeat allowing it to calm her with every strong thump inside her loves chest. She knew that she could never again have the same relationship with either of the Danvers women, and she hoped that Jeremiah will still want to see her. Talking to her mothers AI Kara now knew of several ways that could lengthen her and Cats relationship, and she would need Jeremiahs help in making them happen. They had already been so patient, Kara didn't think that she could handle only being given Twenty or so years with Cat, she wanted more, she wanted a lifetime, eternity if possible. Going over her notes from her many conversations with her mother, Kara sat back staring out the window looking over National City, Cats heartbeat was steady and strong and a song played over the steady pulse of her loves heart. Peace was finally engulfing her, and with these sounds she drifted off to sleep, dreaming of tomorrow.

 

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> So another chapter guys. I'm not sure how y'all will react to the argument between Kara and the Danvers ladies. For me it just felt right for the story, because how many times have those two harped on Kara and made her second guess things that didn't need to be second guessed?! Where were they with the Mon El tragedy? Pushing her towards it thats where, so I'm wanting a much happier ending for my lovely Supergirl.
> 
> I can't promise when the next chapter will be up. I'm currently seven months pregnant and a bit overwhelmed with life at the moment and the holidays are coming up. I'm hoping to have it out before Thanksgiving, because y'all it's finally going to happen! they are finally going to meet, I have a really really rough outline of what all is going to happen, so hopefully it is smashing.
> 
> Thank you for sticking with me, for your comments and for your kudos, they keep giving me a kick in the right direction.
> 
> Till next time
> 
> SSG


	15. Chapter 15

**Kara**

 

After one of the most difficult days of her life, Kara was finally going to meet Cat face to face. There were only two more hours till she had to be at Cats apartment, and her nerves were making her bounce off the walls. Trying to calm herself down she thought back on the early morning conversations she had with Lois and Clark.

 

_Early morning Metropolis_

 

_Flying across the country to have a heart to heart with your baby cousin isn’t something everyone does especially on the day if meeting your soulmate. Kara landed on Lois and Clark’s balcony in Metropolis and took a deep breath taking a few moments before she knocked on the door she watched the sunrise over the cities landscape. Lost in thought, Kara felt a small hand on her shoulder before she heard her cousin-in-laws heartbeat._

_“So. “ Lois drawled “you’ve finally come to talk to him about her.”_

_Kara didn’t even pretend to be surprised at Lois’ comment. She smiled as she turned from the beautiful sunrise, looking directly in the eyes of of the woman that was her souls closest friend. “Do you think he’ll understand why I didn’t tell him?” Kara asked quietly. “I’ve already lost my planet and two people that were family,” she turned back to the view “I couldn’t handle losing him as well. I think it might break a small part of me.”_

_Taking in the young woman standing in front of her, Lois tried to replace her with the gangly teenager she had first met all those years ago. No. This wasn’t the same girl, this was a strong and fierce woman that had everything and nothing to lose. Clearing her throat and pointedly looking at Kara she told her what she had just told Cat not two hours earlier._

_“Kid, if there is one thing I know from this whole relationship between you and Cat it’s this...” she forced Kara to look her in the eyes, so she would see the sincerity of her words “There are no two people in this world more perfect for each other than you two. I’ve known you both for years and I’ve watched you both fall madly for one another.” She shook her head to clear out the giddiness “Don’t let anyone take this joy away from you Kid. Not Clark, not me, not your adoptive family. Hold onto her, because Cat needs you just as much as you need her.”_

_Tears were falling down her face as she took in Lois’ words. She could see the love and acceptance in her eyes and knew that if her cousin freaked out, that Lois would get him to see reason and logic. As if thinking about him conjured him, Clark stuck his head out the door with a worried look on his face._

_“Everything alright out here?” He questioned Lois softly. Lois smiles brightly at him, “everything is great Kansas, your cousin just needs to talk about a few things with you,” she walked into the apartment “I’m going to make breakfast while you two talk.” She turned to Clark “she needs you to listen and not judge like you normally do, you need to be supportive not an over protective male.... ok?!” He was slightly taken aback by her statement but nodded his head in understanding._

_Left alone, the two Kryptonians silently stood watching the sun rise over the city. Minutes ticked by without a word being said when Clark heard a small whisper come from Kara. He turned to her “what was that? I didn’t really hear you.” Kara turned and looked into his eyes, “I said; I’m meeting my soulmate tonight.”_

_To say that he was shocked would be putting it mildly. Clark just stared at his cousin trying to figure out when his ‘baby’ cousin had grown up enough to have a soulmate. Pushing down the hurt, that he knew he had no right to feel, he took a step closer to Kara enveloping her in a true hug. “So who is the lucky guy?” Neither Clark nor Kara expected the great and mighty Superman to faint after hearing a quiet “Cathrine Grant” uttered from Kara’s lips._

 

Kara smiles at the memory of her cousin fainting. It had taken both her and Lois ten minutes to rouse him and another twenty to make him calm down enough to believe that the woman that had no real respect for him was his cousins soulmate. Thankfully after the initial reaction, Clark was in full support of their pairing. He knew that with Kara staying out of the hero game she was safe with Cat and that she was even safer because Cat protected his secret so she would move heaven, earth, and hell to protect Kara’s secret.

 

She was so overjoyed that Clark was supporting her. Her family may have splintered with losing Alex and Eliza, but she had gained an even stronger connection to both Lois and Clark in that early morning conversation. Kara flopped down on her couch, willing time to pass quicker, falling into another memory from earlier that day...

 

_National City noon_

 

_Kara hesitantly opened the door to her foster dad, she could tell from their phone conversation that he had talked to both Eliza and Alex, what she didn’t know was where she stood with him. Before she could even say hello Jeremiah wrapped her in his arms and rocked her back and forth soothing her wounded soul with his love and acceptance._

_“It’s ok. I love you. I’ll always love you.” He whispered in her ear. She couldn’t hold it in any longer the tears burst forth and she cried in the arms of her father, because that is what he had become, her father. “It hurts so much” she sobbed into his shoulder. After settling them on the couch Jeremiah just held the strong woman in his arms as she knit herself back together._

_After a time had passed and Kara had calmed herself, he spoke “we will talk about the less intelligent Danvers some other time” he smiled softly “what earth shattering scientific breakthrough do you want to drop on me?” His words were greeted with a small chuckle from Kara who had now moved to sit next to him. She got up and found her notebook full of the research from her mothers AI and handed it to Jeremiah._

_Kara let him flip through, looking wide eyed at the information she handed him, with shocked eyes he looked up at her. “I know how to extend a humans life to that of a Kryptonians.” She stated “and I need your help to do it, because when I marry my soulmate I want it to be forever, because we’ve already lost so much time as it is.”_

_Jeremiah’s excitement was tangible, he stood and took his daughter in his arms. “Of course I’ll help you, you’re my little girl and I never want you to be alone.” He stood back and smiled “Catherine Grant won’t know what hit her when you walk in.”_

_“I should have known you always knew who she was,” Kara laughed “what gave it away, if I can know?” He just shrugged “You don’t use your powers to make sure someone is safe unless they matter to you. And after her interview with Lex Luther all those years ago, she became the most protected person in the world next to Lois Lane.” He headed to the door leaving to start the work on her research “What?! You didn’t think your dad would notice when you started flying again?” He winked and walked out the door, leaving an amazed super behind._

 

Shaking herself out of her memories, Kara looked at her clock, it was time to get ready. As she walked into her room to ready herself, she couldn’t help but hope that Cat was just as nervous as she was. Fifteen minutes later Kara walked out of her apartment ready to face her future, ready to finally hold Cat in her arms after so many years of waiting.

 

**Cat**

 

Cat Grant stood in her closet eyeing her sizable wardrobe hoping that the perfect outfit jumped out at her for her meeting with Kara in an hour. Nothing was right. Yes it was silly to fret over an outfit to meet someone that you’ve actually seen, and had prolong contact with (but that was just one night standing on opposite roofs sharing a moment.) God she needed help. “Carter!” Within moments her son practically bounced into her room. “What’s up mom?” He asked, he knew what was up but wanted her to tell him. Cat looked at him and gave a dramatic huff “Nothing is right. What should I wear?” A wide grin spread across his face “don’t worry mom I got this. You go sit and I’ll pick the perfect outfit.” Forced to the sidelines in her own preparations, Cat took the time to reflect on her early morning phone call with Lois.

 

_National City 3am_

_What the hell was she going to do?! She was Cat Grant she didn’t panic. Cat paced her home office, the same room that in sixteen hours she was going to be having an actual conversation with Kara. Kara her soulmate, Kara the cousin of Superman, the cousin of Clark Kent who she tolerates for her best friend and now her soulmate. ‘Yeah that wasn’t going to be awkward’ she thought to herself. She needed to calm down, she needed someone to talk her off the ledge she was trapped on._ _Lois! She would call Lois. Still pacing her office Cat hoped that her friend would answer the phone._

_“Cat? What’s wrong?” A groggy Lois asked when the phone was answered. “I’m meeting my soulmate and woman I already know I’m madly in love with in a little less than sixteen hours,” Cat blurted out “I’m having a panic attack. I haven’t had one of these for years,” Cat sighed “What if the age gap is to big? What if I’m not enough?” There were huge obstacles in their way, but Cat knew she could never live without Kara again. The twenty-three years of silence were shattering to her soul and once Kara had reintroduced herself into her life, there was no letting go._

_“Okay. Stop right there,” Lois was pissed that her friend was thinking this way “Cat. So you’re older than her, you both know that technically you’re the same age.... well actually I think she might be older than you.” They both laughed at her comment “Take the age gap off the table and you’ll know that you’re enough. Kara needs you just as much as you need her. Don’t throw your long deserved happiness away because of what society says. SCREW SOCIETY!”_

_“You’re right Lois. But I’ve already lived my life without her, I couldn’t bare to not have her once I get her.” The tears were slowly falling and her heart was beating with all her passed pain and loneliness “I want her to be a part of everything? Carter has already met her and he says she loves us... but I can’t help but doubt until I see it for myself.”A soft sigh was the only sound made for several minutes, when Lois finally broke the fragile silence “Remember the second song she played for you when she got here. I know that’s how she feels about you, ‘she’s forever yours faithfully’remember that she promised that, and I know for a fact when a Kryptonian promises something they mean it.”_

_With laughter and a lighter heart Cat finished their conversation with a promise to ‘spill all the details’ the next day. As she hung up the phone, finally calm enough to get a few hours of sleep, she thought of her golden haired soulmate and drifted off to a peaceful sleep._

 

Brought back to reality, Cat was presented with two options for her outfit. Carter beamed with an unbridled joy watching her decide between them. One was very professional, perfect for an interview with an author for Catco, yet it felt almost too aloof for the real situation. The second option, this she knew was the real choice from Carter, a pair of her favorite cream slacks with a stunning purple blouse. She grabbed the slacks and blouse and went to find shoes when Carter said “No heels,” Cat turned and gave him her patented glare, he just laughed “Mom, you’re meeting your soulmate, be comfortable, let her see the real you.” There was a soft sigh followed by two strong arms hugging her and Cat finally voiced her greatest fear “What if I’m not enough?” He shook his head “Impossible mom, you’re perfect for her and she’s perfect for you. So pull yourself together and get ready.” Releasing her from the hug Carter turned and walked out while saying “she’s probably freaking out just as much as you.”

 

**Cat & Kara**

 

Time flew by, and in the blink of an eye a quiet knock on the door echoed throughout the penthouse apartment. Cat stood staring at the door, all her anxiety, fears, and desires boiling over and engulfing her very being. On the other side of the door, Kara resisted the urge to use her powers to take a quick peek inside, raising her hand she softly knocked on the door, praying that Roa gave her strength. With quick steps Cats hand was on the door knob, taking a steadying breath she opened the door to the future.

She had never seen anyone so beautiful. Kara stood in awe at the beauty that was Cat Grant. Before she could stop herself Kara blurted out the first thing she thought **_“rr_** ** _i_** ** _p nahn :zrhueiao”_** her eyes widened in shock, hoping that Cat didn’t get offended by her bold statement. A small laugh greeted her statement “Well thank you, I think,” Cat smiled “we’ll have to work on you speaking to me in english though.” with a wink Cat invited Kara in. Suddenly shy after being told she hadn’t spoken in English, Kara made her way into the apartment, making sure to not touch Cat as she passed. She had already made a fool of herself, she didn’t want to breakdown her emotional walls in Cats doorway.

After the shock of Karas unknown statement, Cat followed her into the living room. Standing back taking in her soulmates very presence was intoxicating. Kara was wearing a red skinny jeans and a cream blouse, brown riding boots and a brown leather jacket finished out the ensemble. The only word she could come up with in that moment didn’t feel big enough, but her mouth spoke before her mind could stop it “Stunning” slapping her hand over her mouth, Cat looked into a blushing Karas eyes.

“So...” Kara said “should we keep pretending that this is just an interview, or say what it really is?” She asked boldly; glacier blue eyes gazed into the gentle hazel across the room. Taking all of her courage in hand, Kara took the first step towards Cat. “I don’t know about you, but I’ve been waiting forty-nine years to meet you.” Still making her way slowly to a frozen Cat, Kara continued towards her goal “I was born Kara Zor-El, and I was thirteen when I sang my last song for you,” Kara could see tears forming in Cats eyes “I was singing to Rao, asking him to bless and watch over you for me. I already knew you were it for me,” she was close but still so far from what she needed and wanted. “The next day my whole world imploded,” she let out a sad laugh “literally, my planet exploded and it was just my cousin and I.”

Her tears were falling freely, Cat was frozen watching Kara slowly make her way to her all while explaining her side of their story. She wanted to tell Kara that it was ok, she didn’t need to relive her pain, but a part of her wanted and needed to hear these words from her soulmate. So she stayed quiet and listened to Kara baring her soul.

“My pod was knocked off course, I went into a place called ‘The Phantom Zone’ time stands still there, I never aged but thankfully I was in a stasis sleep for most of it.” Kara shuddered remembering her years of forced solitude “I still heard it when I was awake” that statement made Cat look up through the tears “I still heard your music, it was the only thing that kept me anchored in reality, the only thing that gave me hope” Kara was now standing just a few feet away from Cat. Cat was still silently crying but her heart was brimming with love for this woman that found her way back to her. Breaking her silence Cat asked the question that she longed to be answered “Would you go through it all again? Just to find me on the other side?” Not wanting to see the answer in Kara’s eyes Cat looked down at her clinched hands waiting.

Kara observer Cat after she broke her silence, she pondered the question thrown out between them. There was only one way she could respond, so without hesitation she acted. “Why don’t you look and see” taking the last step Kara took Cats hands in her own and through their connection showed Cat where she stood in Kara’s world.

Time stood still and all the world but them fell away. Cat was surrounded by pictures and memories, songs floating through her conscience and at the center of it all a picture of Cat and Carter. She looked up into Kara’s eyes and saw that she was being taken through something very similar to her, tears freely flowing down both their faces as their very souls combined. With what felt like the snapping of a rubber band they were thrown back into reality, still holding hands they looked into each other’s eyes. Kara tentatively placed her hand on Cats cheek “now that I’ve finally found you, how could I ever give you up.”

Her soul felt light and free, feeling and seeing how Kara felt about her gave her new life. A happy bout of laughter poured out of her mouth, coming from her soul. She leaned into the hand that Kara placed on her cheek “I was alone for so long, but I see now that you were alone for just as long,” she took a step closer to Kara, they were touching foot to foot, chest to chest, looking up into the clearest blue eyes she had ever seen Cat leaned up and with all her bravery bared her soul with a soft kiss. Kara wrapped Cat in her arms, over joyed she picked Cat up and spun her around laughing, “I’ve always known it was you.” grinning down she continued “I love you Catherine Grant, and I would go through it all again just to be with you.” Crying once again Cat whispered “I love you as well, Kara Zor-El” with a passionate kiss the future rushed to meet them.

 

**Carter**

 

He had been watching from the hallway, he saw the moment his mom gave into her fear and froze, he also saw when Kara allowed her bravery to hold them both up and began to tell her story. He knew that only minutes had passed, but it felt like an eternity till Kara finally reached his mom and took her hands. There was no way to describe what he saw happen in that moment. It felt like the world stopped spinning, looking at his mother and Kara was like looking into the sun, the love and devotion poured off of them, and something wrapped around their linked arms binding them together. Carter knew that what he was witnessing was special and a once in a lifetime occurrence. Blinking his eyes from the brightness, he saw his mother step into Karas space, leaning up kissing her softly. He slowly walked backward into his room, leaving them to their moment. He knew that he had a lifetime to get to know Kara better, she loved them and was going to be there till the end. He strained his ears and heard laughter and a song begin to play throughout the apartment, smiling wide he dug back into his book.

 

 

Your mouth is a revolver firing bullets in the sky

Your love is like a soldier, loyal till you die

And I’ve been looking at the stars for a long, long time

I’ve been putting out fires all my life

Everybody wants a flame, but they don’t want to get burnt

And today is our turn

 

Days like these lead to

Nights like this leads to

Love like ours

You light the spark in my bonfire heart

People like us we don’t

need that much just someone that starts

starts the spark in our bonfire hearts

 

This world is getting colder, strangers passing by

No one offers you a shoulder, no one looks you in the eye

But I’ve been looking at you for a long, long time

Just trying to break through, trying to make you mine

Everybody wants a flame, they don’t want to get burnt

Well today is our turn

 

Days like these lead to

Nights like this leads to

Love like ours

You light the spark in my bonfire heart

People like us we don’t

Need that much just someone that starts

Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts

Our bonfire hearts

Our bonfire hearts

Our bonfire hearts

You like the spark

 

People like us we don’t

Need that much just someone that starts

Starts the spark in our bonfire hearts

 

Days like these lead to

Nights like this leads to

Love like ours

You light the spark in my bonfire heart

People like us we don’t

Need that much just someone that starts

Starts the spark in our bonfire heart

Our bonfire hearts

 

Days like these lead to

Nights like this leads to

Love like ours

You light the spark in my bonfire heart

People like us we don’t

Need that much just someone that starts

Starts the spark in our bonfire heart

**Bonfire Heart: James Blunt**

 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> rrip nahn :zrhueiao: You are beautiful
> 
> So here it is. I know i've been out of commission for quite awhile. The only excuse I have is the birth of my son, who decided to make his entrance into this world 2 weeks late and full of a few complications. But we are both happy and healthy now and I believe there is 1 chapter left in this story, and epilogue of sorts. Thank you for staying with me through this story.


	16. Chapter 16

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry if you got like a million emails about this chapter update. I posted it, and it did not look like i wanted it to, so I edited it again and it still looked wrong so edit again. All that's left is the epilogue..... I already had this and the previous chapter written, so don't be expecting the last one to happen as quickly, but I know all the little rabbit trails that I want to tie up so no worries there. Once again thanks for reading, and I hope you enjoy.

**A Broken Silence: My Conversation With an Author**

 

_I was one of the first to review “Rao’s Light: A Crimson World” written by the reclusive author K.Z.D. What is it about this unknown writer and the literary world that they’ve created, that draws the world as a whole into their web? Known for not having a media presence, and for turning down countless requests for interviews, this mysterious author has decided that now is the time to break the silence. So readers, I give you the first and only interview with the worlds favorite and most mysterious author._

_Cat Grant: I’d first like to thank you for coming and speaking with me today. I know that you are a very private person. So the fact you took time to talk to the world about yourself and your work is greatly appreciated._  

_KZD: I figured that I should finally break my self-imposed silence with the release of my latest book._

  _CG: Yes; the release of ‘Rao’s Light: El’s Legacy’ has been greatly anticipated. Your first three books came out fairly quickly. Why was this one a year later than expected by readers?_

  _KZD: Well if I can be honest.... I edited this book several times before I was satisfied that it lived up to the truth._

_CG: The truth? And what is the truth?_

_KZD: *laughing* That my stories aren’t actually fiction. They are the history of a world long gone._

_CG: So you’re saying that all the books that you’ve written, and will write are actually factual history books of a different planet? How is that even possible?_

_KZD: Yes everything written is factual, I have changed a few names of people and places to protect the identities of my sources. But every book is the deep rich history of a lost world, who’s few remaining residents want to keep their rich history alive and share it with the world._

_CG: So you have become the unofficial historian of this lost world. That must feel like a lot of responsibility has been placed on your shoulders?_

_At this moment in the interview KZD, who stubbornly refused to give me their real name, looked out the window upon the skyline of National City. It seemed like they were on that distant forgotten planet of Rao seeing the remembered faces of people unknown to me and the world. In their eyes I saw the sadness of the lost world, there was so much pain in those eyes that it made me feel slightly ashamed of my question._

_KZD: Yes; the responsibility is great, but it’s a burden I gladly carry so that the great history of this lost planet and it’s people is remembered. What greater task could I be given than to be the recorder of a lost civilization._  

_CG: So the few remaining members of this civilization trust you. What did they think when you put their history in the fiction section?_

_KZD: They didn’t really care. In their society stories, even the fictional, were all based on truth and fact. So for their history to be considered a story here on earth wasn’t a big issue. They have been happy with the results, over a billion copies have been sold world wide in over eighty languages._

_CG: That must make you feel pretty good about your writing skills?_

_KZD: Well it does boost my ego a bit. But I can’t really take all the credit. Other than changing a few names of people and places, I’ve been working off a very meticulously created history text that has been entrusted to me by this people group._

_CG: How did you come to the attention of your historical patrons? How did you gain their trust?_

_KZD: I didn’t come to their attention. I am them._

_Well readers if that statement shocked you like it did me, your head is spinning and you are now sitting in wonder at all the history you’ve been reading these past five years. The emotion and wisdom that I saw in this authors eyes, spoke of knowledge that we as humans can’t even imagine. Knowing that this person (I refuse to call them an alien just because they were not born of this planet) holds possibly all the knowledge of their people was a humbling moment in my life._

_CG: So you are a Child of Rao? Is that how you would actually phrase it?_

_KZD: Yes. Rao is the deity of my people. Children were rare on my planet, so when one was born they were given to Rao so that he could bless their journey of life. I was one of the last to receive the blessing and to be called a Child of Rao._

_CG: you’ve mentioned several times how there are few of your people remaining. Do you know how many survived from whatever catastrophe happened to your planet?_

_KZD: This is a very difficult subject to talk on. But I agreed to this interview so that earths people could fully comprehend what my books mean to me as an author and as a survivor of my civilization. I am one of three that survived the total destruction of my planet._

_CG: One of three! So when you say that you want the history of your world remembered it’s because you are one of the few that actually remembers it? How do you cope with that?_

_KZD: No, I’m not one of three that remembers. I am the only one that remembers. I was sent here when I was a teenager. I can’t say about one it isn’t my story to tell, but the third has yet to be born. And as to how I cope... I write. There is a new Child of Rao soon to be born, so I write that they may look on the rich history of our people and know that even though we are just as flawed as those around us, and our history isn’t always honorable, we have much to be proud of, just as you have much to be proud of here on earth._

_CG: I’ll be honest; I couldn’t imagine being the last person to remember the whole history of humanity. My respect for you as a person, let alone an author, well I don’t have the words to express it._

_KZD: Thank you. I didn’t start writing for recognition, I just wanted a physical recording of my civilization. It is hard to know that I am the last to remember the statues that stood in front of the government buildings, the colors of the sunset over the crystal buildings, or the bedtime stories my mother read to me as a child. But I have a duty to record all that I can, in a language that the next generation can understand._

_CG: So this new Child of Rao won’t know the language of your people?_

_A small smile graced KZD’s lips. Almost like there was a secret they wanted to share but couldn’t without betraying the trust of another._ _I imagine that being the last to remember their destroyed planet, also meant that they were the last to remember their long forgotten language. I was overcome with empathy for KZD and being the last true Child of Rao._  

_KZD: I will make sure that this new Child will know our people’s language. I have hoped to teach those closest to me, my language, but as of yet, not one has been able to grasp it. But the wonderful thing about babies is that they are like sponges, this new child will learn because I won’t speak in anything else._

_CG: You’ve been open and honest with the world tonight. Is there anything else you wish the world to know about yourself, your people, or your books?_

_KZD: I think I’ve shared much with the world. If there are more questions of my people I would tell the world to read my books. I write what has been passed down for generations, the good the bad and the horrid. Questions on my books, I would say that there are many more to come, each filled with the richness of my people. And as for myself... Well I ask that people continue to respect my privacy. I am a refugee on this planet, so the identity of myself and my fellows is our most guarded secret. I am not here to destroy anything or to take anything from this world, I just want to live my life in peace on this amazing planet._

  _With that last statement, KZD left the interview. I watched as they walked out of the meeting place still in awe of the quiet strength this person was wrapped in, it was almost like a full body suit, the quiet strength of a survivor. Many revelations were made in our short conversation, I know that I could have a hundred interviews with them and still have not even scratched the surface of who they are. KZD as an author is talented and their books so full of knowledge and warnings for humanity to learn from. I walk away from this interview with a better understanding of my place as a recorder of humanities history and with an undeniable respect for the person that is KZD._

* * *

 

Kara looked up from the rough draft of her interview with Cat. “I’m honestly surprised you held back so much information.” She stated quietly as she handed Cat back the papers. Cat huffed indignantly as she did her final check of the article before it went to print. “Well I couldn’t exactly out you or your cousin to the world now could I darling,” pressing send on her keyboard Cat stood, collecting her things from her desk they made their way to the private elevator heading home. “I hope you know Kara,” she whispered “I would never do anything to jeopardize you or Clark’s lives.”

Kara stopped the elevators decent and backed Cat up against the wall. Her eyes were focused on Cat, pools of the deepest ocean blue, stared into the sharp hazel of her love. Their lips met in a heated kiss, Kara pouring all the love and trust into this one connection of their bodies and souls. Stepping back with a smug smile on her face, she restarted the cars decent and slyly said “Oh I know you wouldn’t betray us. Who would tell you the Kryptonian secret of an abnormally long human lifespan if you did.” The doors opened and Kara walked out, shortly followed by a gobsmacked Cat Grant.


End file.
